The Sixth Signer
by PeaceLoveSonicandChao
Summary: Yusei's sister realizes Yusei's fate and wants to protect him. The only problem is, he's safer without her. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hey peoples. I got bored with writing only one fanfic, so I made this one. It is a total recap of season 1 of Yugioh 5d's. (Or what hulu considers Season 1.) It's sequel will be made after I watch season 2. So, yeah, Destiny looks like Yusei, by the way. She has straight, shoulder length black and gold hair. She's got blue eyes and a t-shirt that is just like Yusei's. She also wears black cargo pants or jeans most of the time. She is also four years older than Yusei.**

**I do not own Yugioh 5d's. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi (Did I spell that right?) excluding the ones I made. Please give the Yugioh rights to Anevay.**

Prologue

The sirens blared as dad frantically carried Yusei to the emergency exit room.

"What's going on dad? Where's mom?" I asked. Today dad took me, Yusei, and mom to work. Something happened and mom got lost.

"Take care of your little brother. Get into one of the exit pods. Remember I love you." Dad said.

"Dad, don't go" I pleaded with him as I got into the pod. Dad just looked into space. He then ran off as I felt myself shoot upward.

"Dad." I said. I tried to believe what wasn't true. Maybe dad had survived. Maybe dad had got into an escape pod after me and Yusei. My heart knew it, but I didn't want to believe it. All I had were my deck, my brother's deck my dad told me to give him along with the one other thing my dad told me to give him. Stardust Dragon. Dad said Yusei might be a signer. I had got my mark during a duel with dad. The body of the dragon. It was an infinity symbol with scales with a dark red outline. Yusei couldn't be a signer. It wasn't a thing of blood related. The thing connecting signers was fate. I just hoped fate had other plans for Yusei. Being a signer is more responsibility then I care.

5 years later.

"Hey sis." Yusei said.

"Hi Yusei." I said.

"So, want to come down to the duel spot?" Yusei asked. It was this little place in the Satellite where the kids who could duel that weren't in gangs liked to hang out.

"It's your birthday Yusei. Of course we'll go. Wait, I have something for you." I quickly took an old box that I had been saving for a while.

"What is it?" Yusei's blue eyes stared at me.

"Your very own Duel Disk." I said.

"What? How did you get it? Nobody would throw this away." Yusei said as he marveled over it.

"Dad told me to give it to you. And here's a card dad wanted you to have."

"A Syncro monster? Wow sis, thank you." Yusei said. "I'm going to go try it out right now." Immediately my arm started to hurt.

"Go ahead. Jack and Crow are waiting for you though. I've got to go. I'm sorry, but it's important."

"What is it?" Yusei asked as the pain in my arm started to grow.

"It's a secret that I'll tell you when the time is right." With that, I ran around the corner of an abandoned building. I whispered, "Hero Dragon, come forth." The majestic dragon appeared. It was silver with electric blue eyes and trimmings around its wings. I jumped on its silvery back and it flew to the top of the old building.

"Destiny! Where are you?" Yusei looked around the old alleyway.

"Bye, Yusei." I said softly. What does the Crimson Dragon want? I had a feeling I was about to find out. My mark hurt again, then I blacked out on Hero Dragon's back. Did I mention that sometimes, I would black out see the past, present, or future? Anyways, I saw a young girl with crimson hair crying. Her parents were on the floor staring at her. The room around them was a mess. On a wall it looked like somebody had slammed themselves into it. That's when I noticed the girl had a glowing red claw on her arm. That's why my mark was hurting. The next signer had been unveiled.

"Akiza, what happened to you?" the mother asked. Then I woke up. The sky was gray, so Hero dragon blended right in. Except for the electric blue eyes and trimmings, you couldn't notice the dragon.

"Hero, take me to the ground." The dragon made a nose dive then pulled up at the last second. It's claws rested gently on the ground. "Thanks, Hero." The dragon returned to its card.

I walked around trying to find out what part of the Satellite I was in. I realized I was a block away from the duel spot, so I started walking. "I tune my Junk Sycron with Junk Warrior to summon, Stardust Dragon! I then attack your Angel of Darkness!" The other duelist's life points faded to zero.

"Nice job bro."

"Destiny? When did you get here?" Yusei asked startled.

"Never mind that, I see your using your Stardust Dragon already."

"Yeah, Jack and Crow were really impressed."

"Speaking of which, where are your friends?"

"Crow met a guy named Kalin, he wants me to meet him. Jack went with Crow."

"Well, I trust Crow, but I'm meeting this Kalin." I said. Then I said Yusei's two friends and another kid.

"So you must be Kalin." I said

"Yeah. I hooked up with Crow a couple weeks ago. He loves to duel as much as I do." Kalin answered.

"Nice. Hey Crow, hey Jack."

"Hi Destiny, hey could this count as a birthday present? I got Yusei a friend for his sixth birthday." Crow said.

"Right, and I got Yusei a duel for his sixth birthday." Jack said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, so you must be Yusei's sister. Nice to meet you." Kalin said. "Cool."

10 years later

"Hey Destiny, you working on your runner?" Yusei asked. My silver runner was in the need of a tune up.

"Yeah, I just need to tighten up a few loose screws."

"I'm going out with the Enforcers. Today a new Duel gang is walking around and throwing their weight."

"You don't have to go you know."

"I do, sis. These gangs are dueling kids and taking their decks. Some of them even beat the kid up."

"Ouch, I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

"I don't wanna see innocent kids get hurt."

"Fine, but be careful. Hey hand me the blowtorch, one of the wires need fusing."

"Sure. See ya." I finished up my duel runner and put on my army jacket. I got on my runner.

"Might as well find Yusei." I muttered to myself. I sometimes helped the Enforcers, mostly because I was worried about Yusei. He was strong, but I felt protective of him. It was dad's dying wish to keep him safe. I was gonna do it. My arm started to hurt right at that moment. This hurt was pulling me toward one of the signers. I had a feeling that whoever it was, was in trouble. Luckily, my arm didn't glow. If the signer didn't know what a signer was, well a lot of questions would be asked. I went to a horrific sight. Yusei was dangling over a building, hanging on by a grappling hook. I saw Kalin trying to pull Yusei up. I hoped with all my heart Yusei would be okay. Kalin finally pulled Yusei up. I sighed in relief. My brother wasn't hurt. That happy moment lasted only for a minute as it dawned on me. My mark was pulling me toward Yusei. That meant, he was a signer. \

"No, I didn't want to pull you into this." I said tears streaming down my face. Signers react to other signers. The more I was around him, the worse. I didn't want to leave my only family that I swore to protect. I knew that staying away from him would protect him, though. The more he was around me, the closer the time would come when his mark appeared. I waited until Yusei got home.

"Hey sis, we broke up that duel gang."

"I know I saw, and frankly I was scared to death."

"What? You came?"

"After I fixed my runner I decided to find you and I came upon you falling to your death."

"I'm sorry, the guy surprised me. I'm fine." Yusei said in a guilty tone.

"I don't care what happened, I care what could have happened. You could have fell, gotten hurt, or worse."

"None of those things happened."

"Yusei, I care about you. I promised dad I would protect you. Now, I have to fulfill that promise."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go."

"What?"

"Yusei, I can't explain, but staying around me will cause you more pain and danger then anyone could bear. To protect you I have to go. Take care of yourself and act like I'm right there beside you. Don't try to find me, you won't. I love you. Goodbye." I got on my duel runner and swerved around the corner. I went to the unfinished bridge and summoned my Hero Dragon. It carried me and my duel runner to New Domino. I looked back at the Satellite. I said one last goodbye. I had some money that I couldn't find a place to spend in the Satellite. I bought some clothes, and an apartment. I closed my hands around the necklace Yusei had given me for my 15th birthday.

"I won't forget you, and I have a feeling fate will bring us together again."


	2. Chapter 2 Untill We Meet Again

**So I'm starting the story from Yusei's point of view. Yeah, it's sad so far, but still. Read and Review. I wrote this chap at school. Also, I looked EVERYWHERE and I couldn't find Luna's last name. 4kids didn't have the heart to make her a last name. So I did. Yay. **

**Reviewers: None (Dang it, no reviews)**

Until We Meet Again

My sister had just left like that. I wasn't safe without her, what was she talking about? I knew that this wasn't a joke. Destiny would never joke about this. It's true she made a promise to dad to keep me safe, but how was staying away keeping me safe? I guess I'll never know. What she said was probably true, I'll never find her. She liked to disappear at random times and then show up again. I don't care, I just want a sister.

In New Domino

I placed my hand on the glass window, looking at the Satellite. It held all my friends, family, and another signer. I knew that signers being together before the Crimson Dragon was needed to were dangerous. I still want to get on Hero Dragon and ride back to my little brother. I collapsed on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Slowly, the world faded to black.

Yusei and Jack were dueling. Yusei had a sleek red duel runner, where Jack had a white one wheeled runner.

"Stardust, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yusei said. Then Yusei and Jack cringed. They glanced at their arms, and then focused on the duel. The Crimson Dragon rose out of the ground as Yusei and Jack's arms began to glow. I stared it horror. It had been confirmed. Yusei was a signer. So was Jack.

"Jack, what's going on?" Yusei asked as sector security took him away. I awoke with a jolt. I'm pretty sure that was a future vision. Yusei looked a few years older at the time. He was a signer, no doubt. I went to work, questions swarming in my head. I was a waitress, but the big bucks came from underground duels. Hero Dragon hasn't failed me yet. I scraped enough to live, not luxuriously, but enough to live.

"Hey miss, I'll take a shot." said a man. I poured him a drink, but he could tell my mind was somewhere else. "Somethin' wrong miss?"

Before I could stop it I said, "I miss my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Umm, he, uhh, is in the Facility." I said. I then told myself, _"Stupid! He'll think my brother is a criminal."_

"Oh, so what did he do?"

"He, um, made an unlicensed duel runner."

"Hard to get a runner now, I understand why he'd do that." The man said.

_"Good, he's not asking any more questions." _I thought.

"Keep the change." He handed me ten extra dollars. He then said "Is your last name Fudo?"

"What? How did you know?" I asked.

"Someone wants to see you. He made it pretty clear you didn't have a choice. He can easily get to Yusei." The man said. "Meet him at the dock where you see the Satellite. If you don't, Yusei will get hurt. The money is for transportation. Don't take your runner. Be there by 8 o' clock."

"What? No, don't hurt Yusei!" I screamed.

"Shh! Quiet down, will you? We won't hurt him unless you make us." The man said.

"Fine, sir would you like anything else?" I sent him a clear hard look that said, _"Tell me more."_

"Make sure you dress up real pretty for tonight." He pretty much said to me, _"Make sure no one recognizes you."_

"Sure sir. I'll be there." I rode home on my duel runner. What does this guy want with me? Or Yusei for that matter. I put on a cloak so that no one would recognize me. It covered my face and any other features that people would recognize me with. I used the ten dollars to buy a conveniently placed cab right outside my apartment. To my surprise the person who was standing at the docks was Director Goodwin.

"Hello Ms. Fudo or would you rather me call you Destiny?"

"Goodwin, no funny business, want do you want with me or my brother?"

"Fine. The signers. That should say enough I believe."

"What? What do you want with the signers?"

"Gather them together. The world is in danger again and the signers are needed. I know you are one. I need you to gather the others. Fate will bring you together soon. We have a list of possible signers. I have a way to flush them out. If you refuse, I believe my associate has told what will happen."

"Fine, I accept, but for the sake of Yusei."

"Funny you should mention that. He happens to be one of the possible signers."

"I know."

"Good, follow me." I would say I never liked Goodwin, but that would be a lie. I didn't really care about him until now. We got into a helicopter and I remained silent until Goodwin said something surprising. "I have another signer, but for his sake, he shall remain nameless until you meet him.

"Another one? Who?"

"The head of the dragon. I will say no more." Goodwin's mansion wasn't all that bad. I got my own bedroom, food at beck and call, and with two security guards tagging along, I could even leave. The guards were more for keeping me in check then keeping other people in check. When I woke up the next morning, Goodwin was waiting for me.

"Hello, Ms. Fudo. We have narrowed the signer possibilities to four. The tournament is a few weeks from now. Look through your deck, brush up on your skills, and your duel runner is in the garage.

"Near Jack's?"

"Yes." I knew Jack had somehow escaped the Satellite, gotten on Goodwin's good side, and became the King of Riding Duel." I fixed up my duel runner, and with the two security guards tagging along, rode out to duel some friends I had made. The security guards "explained" why they were there, so I didn't have to. After dueling, the security guards told me I needed to go back to "the hotel" I was staying at.

"Hello, Ms. Fudo. Please watch the following." Goodwin said as he gestured me to sit down and look at the com. Yusei and Jack were dueling. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something about this duel seemed familiar. Yusei and Jack cringed, and then shook it off. Then a weird light settled in the two duelist's eyes. Finally Yusei attacked with Stardust Dragon. Then the Crimson Dragon rose up out of the ground as Jack and Yusei's monsters battled. It looked like crimson lava in the shape of a dragon. It rose up and spread its wings across the stadium. Marks of the dragon appeared on then men's arms.

"Jack, what's going on?" I stared at the screen as it hit me. My vision had come true. Yusei had finally revealed his signer powers.

"So now that it's been confirmed about Jack being a signer, but we're still not sure about Yusei." Mina said. I was surprised at first, then realized Goodwin couldn't know about my vision. Funny, he seemed to know about everything.

"We have depicted the last three possible signers. They are Akiza Izinski, Yusei Fudo and Luna Laine. If you don't participate in our tournament to test their signer powers, we can still hurt Yusei and his friends, signer or no."

I grit my teeth in anger and frustration. "Fine. Yusei knows what I look like Goodwin. Going to take care of that too?" He just tossed me my cloak.

"Goodwin, what if they refuse?" I asked, knowing I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Luna has a twin brother, Akiza has a club that Is her life, but has a criminal record that I could expose easily, Yusei has friends and I have you if he needs more incentive."

"You'll blackmail them?" I asked in shock. Goodwin was low, not even I didn't think he would stoop to this for a fairytale. Or at least, a fairytale to most people.

"Only if they make us resort to that."

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"Duel the possible signers, push them to their limits."

"Fine. And are you making up a fake name for me?"

"You'll see." I walked to the duelist platforms, cloak and hood on. Some people were already there. I'd seen them hang around Goodwin from time to time. Most likely, they were there for the reason I was here, or they were one of Goodwin's goons. My heart ached when I saw Yusei come to the platforms. He had grown a few inches, was more serious than the last time I saw him. Behind him bounded a small girl, probably Luna. A few minutes later a crimson hair girl with long bangs, but short hair walked up. Most likely Akiza. We were all here. The platform rose into the stadium. The announcer introduced us until he got to me. Goodwin saved me by saying, "This is Anonymous."

"Okay, then this is Ms. Anonymous!" I nodded. I planned on being silent until after Yusei dueled. Then we could talk. The first duel was Luna vs. Some big guy I didn't bother to remember his name. Big guy beat Luna easily. That's weird, she's a signer. In duels we usually could get a little heads-up from the Crimson Dragon. Especially if we were losing, unless, that wasn't Luna? I know she has a twin, so why not? They pulled the switch on Goodwin. I smiled, two little kids fooled the mastermind.

"The next duel is, Yusei vs. Ms. Anonymous!" The announcer sounded way more happy than I felt. Me vs. Yusei? What is Goodwin trying to pull? Whatever it is, I'll just have to play along for Yusei's sake. I had to try my hardest, or else Yusei would face a consequence worse than defeat. I started things off with Face-Down defense Hero Apprentice and a trap card, Hero's sidekick, which was useless now. I remained silent until I made a major mistake on my part. In my defense, I did it mostly out of habit. I had the tuner Hero Suit Mechanic, Hero of Shadow, and Shadow Sidekick, so I Syncro-Summoned Hero Dragon. Yusei looked at it in amazement until I realized that was his sister's, who abandoned him two years ago, card.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked as he pulled up his runner next to my newly painted, unrecognizable, electric blue, white, and silver  
runner.

"If you want answers, then beat me." I said for the first time.

"If that's what it takes, I'll do it." He swerved back into the other lane and I ended my turn. He summoned his Stardust Dragon and easily beat me in one turn. Our runners came to a stop as I took off my helmet and quickly put my hood on. Yusei came over to me and started to ask a question, when Luna, or her impersonator bounded over to us.

"Hey Yusei. What's up? Nice duel, you sure took her out. Have you found out her name?" I definitely could tell it was a male who was pretending to be this Luna kid.

"Just a minute Leo." Yusei said.

"I don't care anymore. I don't care what Goodwin says, I need to tell you Yusei."

"Tell him what? "Leo asked. 

"My name is Destiny Fudo. I received Hero Dragon from my father. I have a brother named Yusei that I haven't stopped thinking about ever since I left him."

**OMG. This is one long chapter. It's a lot of pages long, and I managed to get Yusei and Destiny to meet up again in it. Cliffhanger Galore. I'm sorry but they are addictive. I've been up late lately watching people critizize stuff in YouTube vids. BYE**


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends and Enemies

**Finally, a review! Shimmering-Sky is amazing. I love her story Blue Sky, which I read after she reviewed me. Go SS.**

**Reviewers: Shimmering-Sky**

**Shimmering-Sky: Yay. You reviewed. And you put a compliment. Yes. Don't spare my feelings in your reviews. Yell at me like Jack will yell at Crow when he realizes who cut and dyed his hair. :D Though, you don't have to do that. Write On!**

Yusei's New Friends and Enemies

"Destiny? What the-"Yusei stuttered as he realized what I just said.

"That's your sister?" Leo asked bewildered.

"Look, Goodwin made some threats, I had to go along. He has his own agenda that I'm sure he'll tell you now that he's confirmed a few things." I explained.

"What? Goodwin, if you did anything to my sister, anything at all, I will make sure you pay."

"On contraire, Mr. Fudo, if it's answers you want I am the only person you can look to." Goodwin said.

"On contraire Mr. Goodwin, he has me." I glared right before I hugged Yusei. I was crying at seeing my brother again. Yusei contains his emotions better than me, but even his eyes were teary. Leo just stared at us like we were from outer space.

"How long has Goodwin had you?" Yusei asked when we stopped hugging.

"Around a month. He knows everything, and he knows how to hit a nerve hard."

"He made a threat about me." Yusei said.

"Yeah, but he had, other motivations. Some weren't as negative as blackmail." I replied.

"Yusei doesn't know about that yet, Ms. Fudo, and he does not need to know yet. Wait until the tournament is over."

"Leo, go back to Luna and the others. We have some catching up to do." Yusei said. Leo ran back to the stadium.

"I'll leave as well." Goodwin briskly left the moon before we could protest.

"I have to ask, what's with the facility mark?"

"I had a duel with Jack and they caught me."

"Wait, did this duel have Stardust attack Red Dragon Archfiend then a crimson dragon rise out of the ground and a weird mark appeared on your arm?"

"How do you know that?"

"Goodwin at least kept me informed about some things."

"Did he tell you what was going on?"

"I already knew. Look I'll explain later, but not until after the tournament." I hugged Yusei and left to the stadium, ready to end this tournament fast. I knew Goodwin had planned a loser's round, so I would have to duel with all my strength so I could end the duels quickly and quietly.

"Next up, Yusei vs. Griegor!" the announcer said. I didn't bother with watching the duel. I already knew the outcome, besides I had work to do. Goodwin had some answers I wanted. I walked to the tower in the stadium. Goodwin and I needed to have a talk, and he was going to give me one, whether he liked it or not.

**Shorter than most my chaps, but a chap on the weekend, while I have a fever, while I was sick the entire morning. Give me some credit. BYE**


	4. Chapter 4 Coming Clean

**Reviewers: Mayuko-chan, Shimmering-Sky**

**Mayuko-chan: Sorry about that. I have a knack for making some stuff go fast, some I drag out for five chapters. **

**Shimmering-Sky: Thank you for the compliment. If you have any ideas, feel free to share them. Nice job on your stories though. Write On!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. That's all.**

"Goodwin! You've been cryptic for too long. Come clean, and don't hold anything from me. I've only heard shards of truth mixed in with lies. Time to tell me the truth, and the whole truth, or you can find yourself another body and tail of the dragon!"

"First, are you in any position to make threats to me? Second, I promised to tell you everything in due time, did I not? But, I'll tell you now, if you insist." Goodwin gestured to an elevator and I followed him. Goodwin showed me a giant temple with the mark of the Crimson Dragon on the entrance.

"You are well aware of the legend. You know the world is in danger again. What you don't know is that I know exactly who the enemy is, who he's using, and why he is coming."

"The Dark Signers?"

"I see you keep up. I like informed comrades."

"I'm not your comrade, Goodwin! Now get down to business." I gave him a dangerous look.

"His name is Roman. He was greedy, and the king of Netherworld liked that. The king of Netherworld turned him into a Dark Signer after Zero-Reverse."

"There are six dark signers, one for every signer."

"Actually, there can be more than six, but they aren't true dark signers."

"True."

"Good, that is truly all I know."

"Against my better judgment, I'll believe you."

"Good, then it's settled. Your brother just finished his match and will be looking for you." I walked out of the door and returned to the arena. Goodwin had actually said something that made sense and was true. That's a first. Yusei was waiting for me. I stopped by the glass part of the tower where Goodwin watched the races. There Goodwin and his little clown follower were watching. Suddenly one of the duelists on the track swerved around, straight toward the tower. I shielded my face, waiting for the glass to shatter. It did, but it was just a wheel from the runner. Goodwin held up his arm, I expected the impact to tear off Goodwin's arm right then, but somehow he caught it and managed to stop it.

"Goodwin, what the-"

"Go to your brother Ms. Fudo." I decided to do what he said, when he sounded so aggravated.

"Destiny! Where were you?"

"Yusei, I'll tell you the same thing I always tell you. Not right now, not here."

"Alright. Let's catch up. It's been a couple years."

"Goodwin might explain it better, if he tells you the truth."

"Yeah, if." Yusei rolled his eyes.

""Look, when this tournament is over I'll tell you."

"Okay, then I guess I'll have to end this tournament."

"There's going to be a loser's round. I'm not out of it yet."

"Nice. So Leo is back in?"

"Goodwin's going to get Luna in, not Leo."

"What, how?"

"Don't underestimate him."

"Right. So I might face you again?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? You're an amazing duelist! Nobody can defeat you!"

"Akiza or Luna have all the ability to do that. Wait, scratch that, they have the chance at beating me. I almost forgot I'm a signer."

"Destiny you aren't making any sense. What's a signer, why do Luna and Akiza have the ability to beat you if you've never met them?"

"I'll tell you later."

"No, now. I want answers. You're being like Goodwin, keeping things from me, telling not the whole truth, and making no sense!" That pulled me up short. I was being like Goodwin, being cryptic, and not telling the whole truth. I needed to tell Yusei anyway, why not now?

"Fine, I'll start from the top. A long time ago, the world was in danger. A great dragon called the Crimson Dragon saved the world from annihilation, but its power couldn't be contained. Because of this, it sealed itself in six people called the signers. A mark on the person's arm signified them as a signer. Each mark is different, marking them as a different part of the dragon. There are the head, tail, wings, body, and front and back claws of the dragon. Goodwin designed this tournament to flush out the signers. He already confirmed three signers, but he needs to confirm the last two. The three he confirmed are, me, Jack, and you. Jack is the wings, I'm the body, and you're the tail. Don't say anything about you're lying, or stop joking around. I'm not joking, and if you ask Goodwin, he'll say everything I said is true. I'm sorry he's your only other source to confide in."

"Destiny is this some lie Goodwin designed, or are you honest? I'll know if you lie."

"Yusei, this is the honest truth. I didn't get my information from Goodwin."

"Then I believe you. My friends hinted I was a signer, but I needed to make sure you weren't quoting Goodwin." Yusei gave me one of his little smiles. He had changed a lot from those couple of years ago. It seemed like it would be hard to come across one of his smiles now. He used to be the joker of the Enforcers.

"Love you, Yusei." I walked away, leaving him to think. I couldn't believe how easy it was to tell the truth. Then I realized something. I just broke my promise. Yusei had been introduced to this world by me. I promised to protect him, and I bring him into a war? Even if his fate was inevitable, I was the one to introduce him to his fate. I had broken my promise, which was dad's dying wish, and put Yusei in the middle of danger. I returned to my room. I had lost my brother to a promise which I had broken with ten sentences.

"Yusei, what did I get you into?"

**Sorry about the wait. I thought I had posted this chapter already when in reality, I hadn't. Two for one?**


	5. Chapter 5 Let's Finish This!

**I have almost the entire Dark Signer saga planned out. Once the tournament saga is over you'll have a pretty good sixth dark signer. **

**Reviewers: None**

Let's Finish This!

"Yusei, wait up!"

"What's up?"

"I-I'm sorry about this. I ditched you for two years for something I just laid out to you in two seconds. I wanted to protect you, but I just broke that promise. This signer thing is more dangerous than your friends probably laid out to you. I wanted to give you a chance to escape this for as long as possible. I hope that you'll forgive me for trying to escape your destiny."

"Forgive you? Destiny I should be apologizing to you. You sacrificed so much just to protect me. I may not remember it well, but I know about Lizzie and Taylor."

"What? How do you know? You were two!"

"Maybe I was, but I was still alive." Lizzie and Taylor were my two best friends in the Satellite. We hung out, dueled every so often, and took care of our little siblings. Lizzie had short brown hair, and she had a little brother, Jacob. Taylor had long blond hair and blue eyes. She had a little sister, Carrabelle. We took care of our siblings and when one was down, like when Taylor got sick, we took care of Carrabelle. When I had to go do business for the Crimson Dragon and went MIA they took care of Yusei. I said I got kidnapped to cover up. One day, they made a crazy plan to escape Satellite. I couldn't, I had Yusei to think about. They tried to tell me to take our siblings with us, but this plan too dangerous. They ditched me with Carrabelle and Jacob. I called Sector Security, telling them that I'd forced them to swim out to sea, and if they paid up, I'd save them. It didn't work, Carrabelle and Jacob had drowned and they found out me lying. They said I had saved them. Taylor had made it to Domino. Lizzie wasn't so lucky. It has haunted me ever since, even if I did do the right thing.

"O- Okay. I would've drowned, I was saving my own skin as well as yours."

"That's not the point. You've sacrificed more for me than I've sacrificed for you."

"Okay I get it. Thanks Yusei. Now let's win a tournament shall we?"

"I think it's Luna who's up."

"Is she as hot-headed as her brother? This won't be fun if she is."

"She's the opposite of Leo."

"Good, then maybe she won't make the same mistakes he did."

"Leo's a good kid, but he's still a kid."

"Nice, you play babysitter or did you come across these kids another way?"

"I got caught in an explosion and Luna and Leo saved me. I got temporary amnesia and Leo helped me regain my memory. He reminds me of Rally."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but who?"

"He was born two years after you left. He's a great kid, but he's a little ambitious. I have a lot of new friends."

"I see. I bet you miss them."

"This entire tournament bets on their safety. If I don't give Goodwin what he wants, well you know."

"I'll let us catch up completely later. For now, we've got a tournament to finish." I gave Yusei's hand a squeeze and I went to the duel arena for the loser's round.

"Luna, right? I heard about you from my brother."

"Wait, Yusei really has a sister? I thought Leo had just seen a girl that looked like him!"

"Well, it's a long story, but I know that you are a lot stronger than you appear, so bring it on!"

"Let's duel!"

"First, I summon Elemental Hero Berstinnatrix! Then I play Anti-Hero! This allows me to summon one level four or below dark type monster as long as I have a card with Hero in its name on the field! I place one monster face-down. I then set two cards face –down and end my turn."

"Alright, umm, I'll set a monster facedown and end my turn."

_"This isn't what she's capable of. She should be able to do more. This duel has just started, though."_

"I sacrifice Elemental Hero and Sangan to Summon, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"I then play Sangan's special ability! I add Angel Wing Hero Sidekick to my hand then Blue Eyes attacks your Face-down!" Kuribon was destroyed. _"Kuribon? That's one of the weakest cards in the game. What is she playing at here?"_

"I draw! I then summon Sunlight Unicorn! I play Unicorn Horn which gives him a boost! I then play the card Magician Tamer! If one of my animals is a beast type, I can give it a boost! Unfortunately, my Unicorn can only attack every other turn."

Three turns later

"She made that Unicorn almost as strong as Blue Eyes. She no doubt has more in store. Those face-down cards are no doubt a Waboku and a Herald's Call. If I attack, Waboku will save her monster, if I play a spell, she'll activate Herald's Call and Summon Magic Rebound Herald, which will play her right. I don't have any traps that are of use and I don't have any monster effects right now, wait if I summon Hero Costume Designer and use its ability to summon Fake Hero, I can Syncro summon Hero Dragon." I muttered under my breath.

"I summon Hero Costume Designer! With her special ability I can summon Fake Hero! I then Syncro Summon Hero Dragon! I use its special ability, which allows me to make all monsters on the field their original attack points for a turn if I cut Hero's attack points by 300."

"What?"

"Now Hero Dragon, attack her Sunlight Unicorn! I activate Guess Again, which allows me to guess one of your face-downs, and if I'm right, all cards with that name on the field go to the graveyard. Waboku!" Luna's life point counter dropped to 1000. Then she started to give me a blank stare.

"Luna, are you alright?" She didn't answer. "I end my turn."

"I play Fairy of Mischief in attack mode. I place a card face-down and end my turn." She said in a monotone.

"Alright, I attack your fairy with Hero Dragon."

"I play my trap Fairy Dust, if keeps your monster from attacking a fairy monster." She continued in her one tone voice.

"I play Hero Encore. It allows Hero Dragon to make another appearance!" Luna's life point counter dropped to 200.

"When you attack Fairy of Mischief the attack damage is cut in half."

"Okay, then I summon Shadow Hero and end my turn."

"I play Kuribon in defense mode and end my turn."

"I summon Spear Dragon! Now he'll attack your Kuribon, and you take the difference in points as damage!" Suddenly Luna snapped back to reality. Her eyes lost their blank stare. She looked around wildly.

"Luna Laine loses!" the announcer held up my hand.

"I lost? But how, I wasn't dueling." Luckily, nobody but me heard her.

"Luna, I'll explain later. Right now, play along." I whispered to her.

"Now Ms. Anonymous-"

"My name is Destiny. Destiny Fudo."

"What? Fudo? Are you Yusei's sister?"

"Yep."

"Okay then." He returned the microphone to his mouth. "Our winner is Destiny Fudo!" The crowd murmured to each other when they heard my last name.

"Fudo? Isn't that the last name of that other duelist? Maybe it's a common name or something." I could still hear the crowd even with 7000 people talking at once.

"This is Satellite's Shooting Star's sister! The sibling of…" he paused dramatically. "Yusei Fudo!"

"And I plan on me or my brother winning this tournament."

"Did you come to Domino together? Did you help each other escape the Satellite? The suspense is killing us."

"No, we came separately. And I didn't escape the Satellite. I had to leave to protect Yusei."

"I see. Well, Destiny Fudo everyone!" He waved to the crowd as I walked back into the building.

"Nice duel sis."

"Thanks Yusei."

"Yusei, just a minute!" An old man, a man with lots of facility marks, Luna, and Leo.

"That's your sister? Leo said that you were with her, but I thought…" They started to ramble on.

"I summon Shadow Hero!" He drew his sword from his almost invisible black sheath. It was made of obsidian. "Try to talk one at a time."

"Yes mam." They gulped.

"Wait a minute, you can summon Duel Monsters outside of duels?" Yusei asked.

"Only my deck. Anybody else's won't work for me. I mostly use Hero Dragon, but he's too big to fit in here."

"Huh."

"So, uh, Destiny right? Why're you here?" Leo asked.

"None of your business pipsqueak."

"Destiny, come on. They're my friends." Yusei said.

"Fine. For you Yusei. After two years I'd better not try to lose my brother again. Sorry Leo. I'm a little hostile outside of Yusei and his friends." I apologized. "So, Yusei, is Crow or Kalin here? I'd expect the Enforcers would be riding together. Well minus Jack anyways."

"Kalin is in the facility. He tried to raid Sector Security and I had to stop him. I tried to turn myself in, but Trudge knew Kalin. Crow left the Enforcers before that. Jack left with him. So, the Enforcers don't exist anymore."

"Huh. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm glad. I hated seeing you in danger."

"Right, and what you say about being a signer?"

"Hey, I had to follow Crimson Dragon's requests and now I guess you have to too."

"So Yusei really is a signer. Ha Ha! I guess the kid was a good duelist with a good heart, but now it's confirmed!" the old man cackled.

"I'm a signer too. Look we'll explain everything later. We need to, finish up some business." I said.

"Hey lady, you're not making any sense. Tell us now! You're not up next!" Leo said.

"Yusei, I'm sorry but the pipsqueak's asking for it." I gestured to Shadow Hero. He swiftly knocked Leo down with the hilt of his sword.

"Destiny!" Yusei groaned.

"Pipsqueaks don't boss me around." I pulled on my fingerless gloves and placed my hands on my hips.

"Leo, are you okay?" Luna rushed over to Leo.

"I'm fine Luna. Just a bump on the head."

"Pipsqueak, remember I can do that. I'll probably hang out with you a lot now that Yusei's made some new friends."

"What?" Leo cried in indignation.

"Sorry, but I have to listen to big sister." Yusei smiled.

"Right. Who's dueling?" I asked.

"Me and that Akiza girl."

"She's a signer too."

"Really? I caught a mark on her arm. Is that…"

"Most likely one of the claws of the Dragon."

"Well, let's rev it up!" Yusei said.

**Lucky number five. Well I'mm gonna go eat lunch now. BYE**


	6. Chapter 6 Yusei vs The Black Rose

**Another chapter another day. It's time to duel!**

**Reviewers: The Queen of Fire**

**The Queen of Fire: Thanks you kindly. I hope I can enhance your reading experience so don't be afraid to give some criticism. Expect for spelling errors, I try to make sure I make sense.**

Yusei vs. The Black Rose

"Go and do your best, but try not to focus too hard. The Crimson Dragon does not need to make a reappearance." I smiled reassuringly. I sounded way more confident than I felt. A signer vs. a signer was not a good idea. Goodwin is crazy. I fidgeted with my hands.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"A signer dueling a signer, well, it isn't the best idea." I said.

"Oh come on, Yusei is a great duelist." Leo said.

"That's not what I meant pipsqueak. Shut your trap."

"Why are you nice to Luna?" he pouted.

"Because she actually thinks before she acts!"

"Can it you two." Blister said. "The duel has started." The duelists were pretty evenly matched, countering blow for blow. Akiza played Pollen Sprout, but Yusei revealed his trap and the duel kept on going. Finally, Akiza played Copy Plant.

"I think she's going to Syncro Summon!"

"And now, I give you the thorn that grows to be the most dangerous rose, I give you… Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza said.

"Woah, She's the Black Rose?" Leo said.

"The Black Rose?" I asked.

"She's this duelist who makes duel monsters real. Then, she makes battle damage real! I think Yusei might be in trouble."

"No way. I'm a physic duelist myself. If she's dueling then she knows how to control her power."

"Wait you're a physic duelist?"

"What gave it away, Shadow Hero?" I replied sourly.

"Give me a break." Leo whined.

"Destiny, let it go." Facility man said.

"Sorry." I said spitefully.

"So, Yusei isn't in danger?"

"Probably. I don't think she'd duel if she couldn't control her power."

"Okay." Then I felt something sharp. It was one of the petals from Black Rose Dragon.

"Uh oh." I said. "I play Mirror Force!" Just as Black Rose Dragon started to launch its attack, a wall of protection appeared around the general crowd area. The rest of the crowd wasn't so lucky. They had to scramble as it blast a giant hole in the stadium. Mirror Force broke as Yusei took a hit.

"Yusei!" I cried. I couldn't leave, People needed protecting. I couldn't leave anybody, even Leo.

"You said he was safe. Heck, we aren't safe!" Leo screamed.

"Pipsqueak, now is not the time!" I had been fumbling with my duel disk. "Besides, I said Probably. Yusei!" He played a trap and his life points remained intact, but he lost his Speed Warrior. He kept on trying to keep his life points intact, but he was running out of options. Then he got a glint in his eye. One I had seen when he was strategizing in our duels. He started to play out a combo, and I knew he was going to be alright.

"He'll be fine." I sighed.

"What? The duel isn't over." Yusei's friends asked.

"I know Yusei. I know a plan to win when I see one." They stared at me as Yusei's combo started to unravel. Black Rose Dragon was destroyed, but Akiza's life points were far from zero. She put her mask back on as her energy stabilizer fell from her hair.

"All that mark on my arm has brought is trouble Yusei Fudo. I'm not connected by fate or anything else. I'm not this misunderstood girl you think I am. I've done the things they've said. I am a witch." Akiza said under her cracked mask.

"No you're not. Under that mask, you're beautiful and you know that. So what if a you've done some things. You've already done them. It's time to move on." Akiza looked at Yusei.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course Akiza. I don't lie. I don't say what wants to be heard. I say what needs to be heard, and that is the truth."

"Then finish this duel." The remainder of her mask fell and you saw the tears falling from her eyes. Yusei ended the duel.

"Come on Akiza. Let's go back to the Arcadia Movement." A man said. Akiza looked back one last time and sent a clear look.

_"Thank you."_

"Yusei! You're alright." I hugged him as soon as he left the demolished arena.

"Of course I am sis. I might have a scratch, but I know that she was just misunderstood and can use her power for something a lot greater." Yusei said. I gave him a little smile as I toyed with the idea as having Akiza for a sister-in-law.

"What?" Yusei said defensively, catching my smile.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, you and her are connected by fate. You know, you might want to have a girlfriend other than your runner."

"Hey." He cried in protest.

"It's just a thought."

"Oh come off it. I won the duel and helped her. That's the point."

"Hi Yusei." Luna, Leo and the others had walked over here.

"Hey guys."

"You said some pretty deep stuff. You meant what you said?" Facility man asked.

"I meant it. She needed to hear it. Everybody calls her a witch."

"Yeah. She probably doesn't have any family except the Arcadia Movement. They offered me a spot, but I refused." I decide it wasn't the best time to mention my little romance idea in front of Yusei's friends.

"Well, I guess it's you vs. me next." Yusei said.

"Maybe this time Ms. Anonymous will win." I had long ago ditched my cloak. I held up my arm, absent mindedly staring my mark.

"You worried about a signer dueling a signer?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I think if we save our A-game for Jack, we'll be okay."

"Isn't he a signer too?"

"Even signers can get big-headed." I retorted. I had seen him use Stardust Dragon. He claimed it to be his own. I had grown to dislike Jack over the years.

"Well, I can only hope he knows what he's getting himself into."

"You know what dad used to always say when I dueled?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Let's rev it up!"


	7. Chapter 7 Semifinals

** Hey Peoples. So I've been writing this and not my other fanfic because I have this all planned out and it's a bit easier to write. Plus I've got S.O.L's. Write On writers and Read On readers. (and I made a Mine Craft reference. So what?)**

**Reviewers: The Queen of Ica, Shimmering-Sky.**

**The Queen of Ica: Thank you for the compliment. Write On!**

**Shimmering-Sky: Thanks for pointing that out. I was thinking psychic in my mind but typing physic. I'll fix that. And as for Yusei and Akiza, well, it's totally obvious. I mean, all the characters keep on hinting it, so why not. Besides, if the series had continued, Akiza would have married Yusei. I don't know if it's just me, but hey. Write On! (And great job on Blue Sky, keep it up) **

The End of the Tournament, Secrecy, and the World

"You ready sis?" Yusei asked as he revved up his runner.

**"**You bet. One of us is going to the final round. Let's see who it is." I replied as I tightened my grip on the handlebars.

"Alright! What you see here is Brother vs. Sister, Sibling against Sibling! The Fudo brother and sister are dueling again, this time with each other's deck and strategies in mind. Who will win? Who will lose? Get ready, get set, Duel!" The announcer yelled over dramatically.

"I'll go first. I draw!" I had drawn a Hero Brine. "I play Hero Brine in attack mode! Then I play double edged sword! With one speed counter, I can play this! Every time someone attacks, including me, their monster's attack points will be subtracted from their life points. I can remove this spell with One-Thousand life points. You can also remove it with the same penalty."

"Nice move, Now I summon a Face-Down defense monster and set one face-down. I end my turn!"

"I play Hero Brine's special ability! I'll double any damage you take this turn and halve all damage I take. Now, attack!" It was Speed Warrior. I play my face-down Spear Head. I allows me to take my monster's attack points, and your monster's defense points and make the difference as damage!"

"What?" Speed Warrior got destroyed and Yusei lost a few life points. He gritted his teeth and drew. "I summon Junk Sycron, which allows me to summon Speed Warrior. Now it's time for Junk Sycron to give Speed Warrior a tune-up. I summon, Speed Warrior!" It attacked Hero Brine. I lost 500 life points.

"I play Hero Brine's special ability! Even in the grave-yard, as long as he was destroyed on that turn, I can play this ability." I took 250 instead of 500.

"You're as good as always." Yusei complimented. I saw him smile under his red helmet.

"Thanks bro. Now I summon Hero Suit Mechanic, which allows me to summon Shadow Sidekick. I play the spell Heroic Duo, which allows me to summon Shadow Hero! Let's give them a tune-up! I Syncro Summon, Hero Dragon!" The majestic silver dragon bowed it's head then let out a roar. It had 2500 attack points and 3000 defense points.

"Well, let's see that Speed Warrior destroyed, shall we?"

"I play the trap, Scrap Iron Scarecrow! You know what this means!"

"I place one Face-down and end my turn."

Right when Yusei drew my arm started to hurt. Yusei grimaced but drew still." I swerved my duel runner right next to his.

"Yusei. I think we've been giving a little too much of our all. Let's slow down a bit."

"How do we slow down?" Yusei asked. "Dueling comes naturally."

"I don't know, but we have to do it anyway. Let's go." I swerved back into the other lane.

"I summon Quilbolt Hedgehog in defense mode. I place a Face-Down and end my turn."

"I equip Hero Smoke to Hero Dragon. It allows Hero Dragon to destroy a trap per turn or be switched more than once per turn. I play its effect, so no more Scrap Iron Scarecrow. I attack."

"I play Rebound. It switches our monster's attack points."

"Uh oh." I said. Yusei's arm was still glowing. "Yusei?"

"Yusei, I surrender." I stopped my runner and skidded to a stop.

"Destiny has surrendered." The announcer said. "So, her brother wins and gets to duel Jack Atlas! Why did you surrender?" He held out the microphone and I took it.

"I did it because my brother knew Jack Atlas before he was the Master of Faster and they were good friends. He, Jack and two other kids got together and they looked out for one another. Jack didn't follow through. He didn't for a good reason, but he still left my brother when he was offered a new clean deck and runner. I don't want to be the one to tell him that, because I have done things I'm not proud of either. Yusei is completely innocent, so Jack, know my brother is more of a duelist, and man, than you'll ever be!" I rode my duel runner into a garage for "picking up" after the tournament was over.

"You shouldn't have said that." Jack was leaning against a wall.

"It's true."

"So what if I came to the city, how would you know everything else?"

"I have my sources."

"Right. I haven't seen you for quite a while. I'll let you know Yusei has been fine fine for the last two years. Not that you'd know."

"Right, and Goodwin explained the signers to you right?"

"What the-" I could tell by his expression he had.

"Good, I'm one too. Yusei, and his friend are both signers. I think I know the next one, but I'm only 95% sure."

"What? Explain yourself!"

"Right, like I'd explain things to you after what you did. I used to respect you. You actually had good morale. Now, it's like you want only a good life for yourself, even if that means a worse life for others."

"Why you-"

"Think about what I said and contradict it. Make one point to prove it isn't true."

"I-I"

"You can't. See, I only speak what is the truth. Well, the truth at the time."

"You're right." Jack bowed his head and uncrossed his arms.

"I was selfish, and my friends paid the price. I hurt people I loved just so I could have money and a nicer runner."

"You admit a flaw about yourself. I forgive you, Jack. I know you, and that simple sentence was hard enough for you to say. Admitting something that you did that was wrong is hard for anyone."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, look I'm not the forgiving type. I'm not one to read people's emotions either. I can know my friends, and I know you."

"Thanks Destiny, it means more than you think."

"Don't expect Yusei to forgive as easily. Don't expect him to know about our conversation or trust you to tell the truth. Just try your best at the duel and he'll know what you feel."

"What?"

"Yusei has a bit of a, say, gift for dueling. Don't underestimate him."

"Trust me I know from our last duel."

"Really, then I guess I'll be rooting for both of you. Bye Master of Faster."

"Where are you going? Paparazzi will swarm."

"Bye Jack." I walked out of the little garage and went to the crowd. As Jack predicted, tons of reporters were swarming me.

"What did you mean by that speech? Is it true that your brother was friends with Jack Atlas?"

"You're asking questions you already know. I explained it all in what I said. I'm not answering any questions." I was tempted to summon Shadow Hero, but it would just bring a round of more questions. Then Goodwin walked out of the tower in the middle of the stadium and the reporters started to trickle away. Only an onyx-haired girl remained. She had on glasses, a blue polo, and an orange vest.

"Umm, hi. What's up? So ,uh, I knew you said you couldn't answer any questions, but umm, if I get your answers, I could umm, do an exclusive. So, a few questions? Please?"

"I'll answer if I can." I replied. I felt sorry for this girl for some reason. She was a newspaper reporter anyway, not some big TV reporter.

"First, What do you think about your brother's relationship with Jack Atlas?"

"They were good friends, but Jack got a life as the Master of Faster, so the friendship went cold." I sorta told half-truth on that one. I didn't want to ruin Jack's rep.

"Ok, and how would Jack know Yusei if Yusei lived in the Satellite?"

"Yusei was born in New Domino, but as a kid he got sent the Satellite."

"Thanks miss. I'm glad I got the scoop. I'm on the verge of getting fired. By the way, I'm Carly." I didn't know how two answers was a "scoop" but hey, who cares?

"Hey sis." Yusei walked over to the edge of the stadium.

"Hey, so you and Jack are dueling? After the duel, talk to him. He has some explaining to do." I was way better at lying when I wasn't under pressure. Like, 7000 people wanting your name that you can't give them.

"Yeah, he left me, but also everybody else. I can't forgive him for hurting people I, and he, loved."

"He was greedy, and I'm not one to forgive. When the duel is over, he'll get what he deserves, and when that's over, maybe you could talk to him. If he's truly your friend, I'm pretty sure that somewhere along the line, he'll come to terms. So beat him, got that?" Yusei gave me a strange look then shook it off.

"Love you, and maybe you'll find Taylor soon. She came here, right?"

"Yeah, I never tried to find her. I was too busy, between a job, you, Crimson Dragon, Goodwin, and a lot of craziness that is my life."

"Well, now Goodwin is sponsoring us. I'm sure we can scrape up something." I knuckle fived, (that's what I call it) Yusei and hugged him.

"Go win a duel for us, K'?"

**Hello, what's up? A duel, a touching moment, and Jack Atlas. That and more in the chapter above. :) Oh, and that's really what I call it, Knuckle Five. BYE**


	8. Chapter 8 The Birth of the Dark Signers

**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy! But this story has to go on, maybe. **

**Reviewers: Shimmering-Sky, The Queen of Water (I swear her name changes every review)**

**Shimmering-Sky: Thanks for the heads up. I'm a grammar Nazi too. I never bothered to look up Synchron, or any other made-up words. Oh, and great work on Blue-Sky. Write On!**

**The Queen of Water: I am glad you complimented me. Ummm, I really don't know what else to say than Write On! and tell you that I can't give anything away. Write On!**

The Birth of the Dark Signers

"I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!" Yusei yelled over the duel runners and the crowd. The duel had played out well, countering blow for blow. I was scared. My arm had been slightly pained ever since the duel began, but I didn't make a big deal out of it. Jack and Yusei were two powerful signer duelists. Of course my arm would be warning me. Luna looked a lot more uncomfortable. She had barely realized her signer powers. Leo asked if she was okay, and she said yes, but I could tell. Finally Yusei summoned Stardust Dragon. I looked down and saw my arm start to glow.

"Luna, watch ou-" I barely had time to say it. We were in the middle of a big temple, the same one Goodwin had shown me.

"Yusei!" I tried to call out to him, but he was too busy trying to comprehend what just happened. A spider was on the ground. My face drained of color. The Dark Signer marks.

"This is the end of the world. The Crimson Dragon has chosen now to show you. The energy off this duel created enough for it to do so. The ancient war is about to repeat itself."

"Goodwin! They don't understand. Explain it to them!" Luna, Akiza, Yusei, and Jack couldn't understand.

"I'm finishing this duel here and now!" Jack cried out.

"Are you crazy? We're witnessing the apocalypse and all you can think about is this duel!"

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack!"

"If you want to finish this duel, then I'll finish it." Yusei looked back at his hand. Meanwhile I tried to explain things to Luna and Akiza.

"This is the King of the Netherworld's mark." The girls looked lost.

"Umm, I think it's best to try not to understand it, and just know that this is the end of the world?" Akiza asked.

"Thanks." I answered.

"Now, Stardust Dragon, Finish this!" Yusei yelled. Suddenly I was back in the stands. Jack crashed into a wall.

"Where were you?" Leo asked.

"Long story short, we just saw the apocalypse."

"What?" Leo looked as lost as Luna and Akiza had.

"What just happened?" Luna asked.

"Um, I can't explain it." I said. "Got to go!" I jumped over the wall and ran over to Jack and Yusei.

"Let's get Mr. Atlas out of here." A team of paramedics got Jack on a stretcher.

"Yusei…" I put my hand on my brother's shoulder.

"I need to talk to Goodwin." He walked away, toward the tower.

"Yusei, wait. If Goodwin is telling you is something, and something he can easily lie about, I'm going with you. Goodwin will only tell you what he wants you to know, and not what you need to know."

"Fine, but you probably won't like what you hear either. Destiny, I know you want to protect me, but you still are a human being. You can't protect me and yourself. Especially from Goodwin." He countined walking, without looking at me.

"I know. I can still try." 

"Then let's do this."

"Goodwin, what was that place we were in? You knew what it was, and you said everything in a way that doesn't make sense."

"Fine I'll start from the top. You see, there was a program that provided power to the city. It provided a considerable amount of power, so a man designed a program to use that extra power. Unfortunately it went wrong. The mass power turned into negative energy. It released the negative energy and created enough energy to release the power of the Dark Signers. The Dark Signers were the first evil that fought the Crimson Dragon. There are six, each to counter a signer. The negative energy is in the Satellite currently, and the first Dark Signer is also there. He counters the head signer. I believe that if you go to the Satellite and beat the Dark Signers, the King of the Netherworld may not rise and destroy New Domino, and after, the world."

"And what about the Satellite? Are you going to let all the people there die?" I asked.

"We can't move them or the negative energies shall travel with them. They will have to remain where they are. They will not all die. If you defeat the Dark Signers they will all be alright." Goodwin faced back at the window.

"Then I'm going to my home. I'm saving the world!" Yusei said.

"I shall arrange travel for you."

"I'll tell Mr. Atlas." The little clown guy said.

"I'll not go in a plane. I'd rather take Hero Dragon. I don't want help from you." I glared at Goodwin. "Sorry Yusei, with my runner, Hero Dragon is a one person ride."

"So, you'll meet me there?"

"Pretty much."

"Where can I summon Hero?" I asked Goodwin.

"The dock where we negotiated should suffice."

"Thanks. I'm off. Yusei, I'm going to find Taylor when we finish off those Dark Signers." I gave him a playful smile and walked out of the room. My duel runner beckoned with its silver lining. I got on to it and raced around the corners of the city. Finally I got to the docks.

"Let's go, Hero Dragon!" The Dragon appeared and bowed it's head then started to raise it to roar. "Sorry buddy, can we go without any noise? Stealth."

_"Fine."_ It said to me.

"It's been a while since you've talked to me. Not since my mark appeared."

_"With so much energy, I could literally fly around the world in five minutes. It's been a while since I could talk to you."_

"Well, let's go." Hero and I flew to the Satellite in no time at all. "Nice job Hero." Suddenly, I saw a flash of a brown jacket.

"Crow?"

"Close, but instead of Crow Hogan, you caught Maria Tekenski."

"Who?"

"Crow Hogan's girlfriend." Maria stepped out into the open. She had short orange hair, gray eyes, and a yellow and brown tank.

"You could easily be his twin."

"Well, that's how we met. I met a few kids and they said I looked like Crow. I asked who's that, and we met."

"Cool. I'm Yusei Fudo's sister."

"I've heard about Yusei, but I've never met him since me and Crow hooked up about a month ago."

"Cool. Yusei will be here in a minute." The girl smiled.

"Crow just finished raiding a place for the kids. He loves em'"

"Yeah, they're like little brothers and sisters."

"You're all right. Crow is out now, probably. He should meet me at the little center of town. Everyone here has gone crazy, you know. Sector Security is covering it up, but then they went crazy too, so nobody has really been sane cept' for me, Crow, and the kids and a few others."

"That's where I'm supposed to meet my brother."

"Let's go." She went behind a building and brought out her runner. It was a dark brownish-red color with two crimson streaks running to the front point. "I see you've got a runner, so let's go!" She put on her helmet and reved her runner. We didn't go far before I saw Crow and Yusei on their runners, about to leave.

"Hey, Yusei, Crow! Wait up!" I called.

"Destiny?"

"Wait a minute, your sister? I thought she left two years ago!" Crow said.

"Long story. We need to find my friends and warn them about some stuff I'll explain to you later." Yusei said.

"So, let's go." We got to Yusei's friend at a safe place fairly quick.

"So we need to beat these Dark Signers, or else the world doesn't stand a chance."

"Oh, well, I guess we'll find a few Dark Signers tomorrow." Crow said. The kids were all over my and Yusei's duel runners. "One word and their gone. Just say the word."

"Oh, you'd never hurt us Crow." A little girl said.

"Tell us a bedtime story. A scary one. No, you never stay till the end of the story." The children looked intently at Crow.

"How about the road that leads to nowhere?"

"A long time ago-"

"Do the voices! It sounds better with the voices!"

"I can do it too, with the voices." One of Yusei's friends bragged.

"I'm telling it, without the voices." Crow said "Once there were two places. One was desolate and dreary, one was nice and full of new stuff. One day, a man tried to build a bridge between these two cities. At first people laughed at him. One man building an entire bridge? But he kept on working and giving people hope, and soon, other people started to work on the bridge. The people in the nice city didn't like this, so they made working on the bridge illegal. Soon work on the bridge stopped, as did people's dreams. The man kept working on his bridge though, and Sector Security chased after him. Finally, he spread his runner's wings and leapt off his own bridge, and was never seen again."

"Your runner has wings too Crow!"

"Yeah, I'm the stranger."

"Really?"

"No! Now go to bed you little rascals."

"I'll lead them there." Maria said. She walked off, and we went to sleep.

"Yusei, you ready?" I whispered.

"Yeah." We started to push our duel runners out of there when I heard rustling.

"Leaving so soon?" Crow asked.

"Look, this Dark Signer business is dangerous. We've got to be involved. You don't." Yusei said.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"Fine." The three of us wheeled our runners out of the place until we were a safe distance away.

"Let's go." I said.

"Going somewhere?" An oddly familiar female voice said. Then we saw two Dark Signers walk out with their hoods on. One had white lines on her black skirt, the other had blue on his robe. They took off their hoods and my face drained of color. They were Kalin, my brother's friend and Lizzie. My best friend.

**Yo, poptarts, pound cake and other stuff. Yay. Bye peoples. BYE**


	9. Chapter 9 My Best Friend Nearly Kills Me

**Everyday I'm writin' em'. Fanfic is in the house tonight. I am writing them all just fine. And I'm going to lose my mind. I am writing them all just fine. Today you'll find, Lizzie's gonna make a hard pact time. And I've lost my mind. It's rhe end of the school time. Everyday I'm writin' em'.**

**Reviewers: The Queen of Water, Shimmering-Sky, Steven**

**Steven: Thanks for the compliments, and as for my errors, I'm a grammar Nazi at spoken grammar, not writing. Sorry! As for Destiny, I made her specifically for the purpose of having someone Yusei really loves. Emphasis on loves. As for Destiny teaching Akiza, never thought of that. But, Akiza might refuse, but I'm in control so, hmmm. Anyways thanks. Write On!**

**Shimmering-Sky: Yay! No spelling mistakes that you could find! As for the cliffhangers, I'm glad you understand how addicting they are to write. I'm currently watching Illiaster (Did I spell that right?) saga. It's pretty good and I'm glad that you wrote your fanfic and made me watch it. :D Write On!**

**Queen of Water: Thanks. I'm really impressed with your fanfics, keep em' up. By the way, if you feel like I'm disregarding this story or being lazy, it's the end of school for me and I have End-Of-Schoolitis and I'm pretty lazy lately. So, if I'm being neglectful, just tell me.**

My Best Friend Nearly Kills Me

"Li-Lizzie? Your not one. Please tell me otherwise." I helplessly begged. She hadn't changed, except for her eyes. Same short brown hair, same little smile, but more malicious now.

"Don't even try. I'm part of this destiny, and you're part of yours. If I have to destroy you to do it, so be it. You could've saved Jacob and Carrabelle. If you followed through, we would have all survived! As I was sinking, I saw the Darkness. It guided me to my destiny. I wanted revenge for my little brother that didn't have to die." She spat. My legs were nearly giving out with surprise and grief.

"Kalin! What're you doing?" Yusei said it with more force and anger than I could have mustered.

"We were thinking of a little duel. Loser gets a free one-way trip to the Netherworld." Lizzie laughed.

"I know." My face had turned stony. "I also know the only way to save you is to duel you, so I'm going to do just that. "I also know about the Earthbound Immortals so, I know what you can do to us."

"Yes, Acci-Amura has been, say, helpful." She gave me a smirk then got on her runner. It was a black, gray, and white runner that had electrical lines format. Kalin got on his own runner.

"Two on two, Yusei, or are you going to let one of your closest friends down?" Kalin gave a murderous wild laugh and inserted his deck into his runner.

"Duel mode activated. Speed World activated." The regular female voice said. Yusei and I weren't doing so well. Our friends were really good duelists, and their strategies and cards had definitely changed. Unfortunately, our runners weren't doing so well. I didn't like that scraping noise, or the watery control.

"I sacrifice Dark Tuner Sorceress and Dark Magician to summon, Acci-Amura! I then play Twins! If a type of monster is on my field and another field doesn't have that type of monster, I can make them summon that type of monster. Your move Kalin!" Acci-Amura was a panther-shaped giant beast, with white lines on its black figure.

"I summon Ccapac Apu!" Kalin gave another wild laugh and began to attack along with Lizzie. Suddenly, my runner stopped moving, my runner skid past Yusei straight into the purple wall of fire. Next thing I knew, I was airborne with Yusei following close behind. I landed on something sharp and I felt my entire waist in agony.

"Destiny! Destiny!" Maria ran over to my side. "Hang in there. We're going to get you to a doctor."

"Protect… Yusei." Then, I blacked out. I saw the scene right after I had fainted.

"She's out cold! We need to get her some medical attention, now!" Maria called to Crow, who was huddled over Yusei.

"Same with Yusei! Get her onto your runner! I'll get Yusei onto mine. To Martha's!" Crow shouted back. They had me and Yusei onto their runners in no time. Every bump they hit I felt a pain in my side, like that bump was actually affecting my dream person.

"Martha, Open up!"

"It better be important." Martha grumbled. She gasped as she opened her door. Then, it went black. I saw flashes of Acci-Amura and Lizzie's black and gray eyes. Finally, I started seeing through my own eyes.

"I think she's awake." Someone muttered.

"Where's Yusei?" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Whoa, slow down. Yusei's fine. You both landed pretty hard on some trash." A doctor said.

"Oh, well, can I see him?"

"You're in no condition to get up. I'm not going to let you rip yourself up again." Martha's familiar voice reassured me.

"Yusei's friends brought in your runners. They literally paid the clothes off their back. They were worried about you. Caught some nasty colds, but no injuries otherwise." Martha smiled. She was like a mother to me and Yusei. Although she never actually took us in, she took care of us and watched out for us.

"Can my friends see me?" I asked. I longed for another familiar face.

"Sure. Crow, Maria, Yusei's friends and Jack are all here. They came with some people. An officer, some girl named Mina, and a reporter." She left to go get them.

"You're okay!" Crow, Maria and Jack came in.

"Yeah, My side hurts a little, and I am immobile, but otherwise I'm great."

"Ha ha. You were unconscious for quite a while, you know. Had all of us worried sick." Jack's superior tone, as annoying as it was, still comforted me.

"So, what was all that Earthbound Immortal stuff about? And you seemed to know that girl. I sure knew the other guy." Crow finished with a begrudging tone.

"Kalin, I know he wants revenge on somebody, so most likely Yusei."

"Um, what?" Crow asked.

"All of the Dark Signers have a reason for becoming a Dark Signer. They have vengeful regrets that make them angry, and wanting anything to get back at that person. Each one targets a signer. I only know three as of now, but there are six in total."

"So Kalin wants revenge on Yusei?" Jack asked.

"No other reason. I know who that girl was targeting though."

"You. I heard rant about her little brother drowning. What was that all about?"

"A long time ago and an even longer story."

"Okay. Then what's this Dark Signer business about?" Jack asked.

"Longer story."

"Right, so is there anything you are up to telling us?" Crow asked.

"Not really. Is Yusei awake?"

"No. He hasn't woken up yet." Maria looked down as she said it.

"Tell me when he does. I'm tired. Nice talking to you."

"Well, what purpose did that conversation serve?" Jack said.

"It lets you know I was alive. It comforted me with friends." I answered. I fell asleep right after they left, in a, thankfully, dreamless sleep. I knew Yusei had to be okay. I hadn't spent 18 years trying to protect him for nothing. I fell asleep in peace.

**I didn't feel like making another duel, so I made this. It still has some character devolpment, with a bit of plot sprinkled in. After some contensive research, I'll make the next chapter. As that is said I'm signing out. BYE**


	10. Chapter 10 Healing Wounds

**This is a fanfic. I'm making a note here, my words. It's hard to make the lyrics for this song. Yugioh 5d's. I do this because, I feel like it. For the good of all readers, expect for the ones who are dead. But there's no sense crying over grammar mistakes. You just still keep trying till we run out of plot. Then I put it on hold, wait for an idea to unfold, for the Yugioh fans. **

**Reviewers: Shimmering-Sky**

**Shimmering-Sky: Okay, thanks for the heads up on Yliaster. Spelled kinda weird. Oh well, it's cyborgs. By the way, do you know where I can get a Stardust Dragon? I've got five bucks, a deck, and a brother. Oh well, oh by the way, don't let this story stop you from writing Blue Sky. Or 5d's prank war. Just do your writing thing. By the way, if you are putting them on hold, say so. Write On!**

Healing Wounds

I'd awoken and was surprised to see Maria in the room. "Wouldn't you be with Crow?"

"Nah, he's a great guy but, he's hard to keep in one place. Probably out looking for trouble, and he'll find it too."

"You saw what happened. He could die!"

"Look, I know, and I'm scared. But you fell asleep in peace, and that was knowing someone you loved was going to be okay. So I'm waiting in peace for him to come back."

"So, has Yusei woken up yet?"

"Yeah, while you were sleeping. He's fine, but restless. Martha had to chain him down to keep from working on his runner." Maria smiled. "Anyways, I think if you can move, you are allowed to go see him." I moved around in the bed and didn't feel much pain, just small pricks that would be bearable. I got up, and a rush of pain came, but I held out. I wanted to see my little brother.

"Hey. You okay?" She didn't get up, but the concern in her voice showed.

"I'm fine. I didn't expect to just lay in bed and wait till I'm healed. I can do stuff and heal." I smiled. I wish I could talk to Hero Dragon or somebody. Maria was right there, but I still felt far away from someone. Then I realized I wanted comfort, and Maria couldn't give what she doesn't have. She was really worried about Crow, and I guess Yusei's my best option as of now, but I couldn't show him weakness. He barely understands what's going on as of now. I couldn't break down, especially when Yusei's probably counting on me for comfort as well.

"Hey bro."

"Hey. Martha let you up?"

"She doesn't know. Though to her credit, I could be better."

"That goes for us both."

"Can you walk? If so, Martha isn't here."

"No, I probably can't walk. It hurts so much to move, I'm scared to walk."

"And you gave her a struggle because?" Yusei gave me an exasperated look at that one.

"Whatever. How's our runners?"

"Not too good, I saw them through the window. They got beat up as much as us."

"Ouch. I think it's going to be a while before we duel again." Yusei said.

"Yusei, I'll say it now. I'm scared to duel my friend again. She shook me up bad, and I'm scared."

"That goes for us both." For a second, I saw how Yusei really felt. Then he regained his little smile.

"Well, you need some time to rest and think." I left and went back to my bed.

"Your side hurts, and you want be outside and working on your runner." Maria said.

"That much show?"

"You're like Crow, Jack, and Yusei. You want to be outside, helping. You want to do something. That's what I'd want to do anyways."

_1 week later_

"How's your engine?"

"Not to good, I still have to jump-start the battery again, reconnect the fuel lines, and reset the dueling system." I said under my runner. I had on my gray shirt, with cargo pants that were smudged with grease and oil.

"I have to do all that, and reconnect the holographic system to the network."

"That part of mine was saved." I said through the screwdriver in my mouth. Yusei was as dirty as I was, expect it didn't show as much. "I'm connecting to the network to see if I can do the battery, I fixed the fuel part, and hopefully when the battery's connected, we can finally crack at dueling." I hooked up my runner and took a look at the entire thing's blueprint. So far, so good. My engine roared loudly, then went out.

"I think I need a stronger fuse for the fuel lines, and another bucket of silver paint." Yusei handed me the stuff and I got down to business, working until my runner had good control, traction, and it looked just like it did before.

"I'm done. I'm going to take a shower." I said, wiping the concoction of grease and sweat off my forehead. My side pained now and then, but I was fine.

"Cool, the holographic system is pretty complicated. I think I'll need some new parts. Luckily, I have a few spares from Blister. The problem is I can't connect it without blowing out the power."

"Have you tried using a new hybrid model line?"

"I don't know. It could tear it up completely."

"It just delivers a bit more power more efficiently. It's used on newer models, but it's pretty much all-purpose. I bought one a little while ago with Goodwin's money. I think I have a spare in my bag. I'll go get it."

"Cool." Yusei slid back under his runner fiddling around with a few metal bits. I got the parts and laid them out beside Yusei's runner. I took a shower and put on my usual black t-shirt, black and gray cargo pants and army jacket.

"I'm going to go test her out on an actual course. I'll be back in a little bit." I called to Yusei.

"K'. Oh, and don't go past the old duel spot. There are some Dark Signer drones past there that won't be too happy to see you."

"Alright." My runner ran smoothly. I was back at Martha's in five minutes. "All it needed was a tune-up."

"Nice. I hope that's all this needs. As of now, it's a piece of metal with wheels that doesn't move. I heard that Blister's got some news. I'm kind of busy, but you might want to hear it."

"Thanks, oh and I think that you better jump-start the battery, then do holographic connection." I went outside to find Blister on his laptop.

"What'd you want to tell me?"

"More of those strange shape appeared. A lizard, and a humming-bird, right on top of each other. They destroyed every building within a five block radius. No survivors were found, but no fatalities confirmed. It's strange. The only building that survived was the Arcadia Movement. The only known survivor is Akiza Izinski, who is currently in the hospital. She was believed to be dueling during the time, and somehow the duel was stopped. That's all I got from hacking and the media."

"How'd you hack into her disk's memory?" I asked.

"It was connected to the Arcadia Movement network. I couldn't reach any other files on Akiza. They were all hacker protected, with some very hard passwords. They can't be hacked into unless you are at the computer that created these passwords. Anyways, I'm not sure of what happened, but Jack brought her to the hospital."

"Hmm. I'll think on this. Wait, is that a helicopter?"

"Yeah, it's coming here!"

"Who's is it?"

"Can't tell." The helicopter landed, and one of the Senators representing New Domino came out.

"I need you to help my daughter. Where is Yusei Fudo?"

**Well here we are again. Another half cliffhangar. Remember when this story started? Oh how I wrote and wrote. Expect I wasn't checking, for grammar mistakes, or a plot that made sense. You want this chapter? Read it. That's what I'm counting on. I used to not know what I should write for this.**

**Another author's footnote, another song parody. I just was checking out the last episode of Yugioh 5d's english dub. It was too short! They didn't dub all the episodes again. 4kids better release those episodes or someone is going to complain. For now, Zexal is a excuse, but once that is gone, I'm asking for the last episodes. BYE**


	11. Chapter 11 Akiza's Dark Past

**Hey. So, nothing to say other than school's out.**

**Reviewers: The Queen of Water**

**The Queen of Water: Thanks! As for what happens next, well next chapter, ey?**

Akiza's Dark Past

"So start from the top. What do you want?" I asked the man. He was at the table and was gushing out in a buch of random stuff.

"I'm Akiza's father. You see, she's in a unconscious state where the doctors say she's suffering emotional trauma. She won't listen to her own parents. You see, the reason she is in such a state is because I was a horrible father."

"Tell us why." I said.

"It all started when I became senator. I became very busy. So busy, I forgot about what was important. I missed my little rose's birthday. Luckily, I got her a good deck, and I dueled her often so she wouldn't get upset. It worked for a while. Then, one day, we were dueling, I got an important call that required me to come to the office immediately. I tried to explain that, but how do explain it to a little girl? She got angry, and some force pushed me against a wall. A mark on her arm appeared. I couldn't understand my own little girl, and that scared me. So I pushed her away. I called my own daughter a monster! That was the night the Black Rose was created." With that he slammed his fists on and broke into a new wave of tears.

"I couldn't let her around other children. When she was older I sent her to Duel Academy, hoping they could control her powers. The only thing it did was make it worse. One night she ran home, and saw me and her mother through the window, enjoying our lives without her. I don't know how long she stood there, but I'll never forget the look on her face."

"Oh." I didn't want to rub salt into the wound, but that was pretty horrible parenting. The first four years of my life were my best, thanks to my parents.

"I don't want to be rude, but how does this relate to me?" Yusei asked.

"Jack thinks you can wake Akiza up. He thinks that your voice will wake her up. He says all you need to do is duel her again."

"Um, I'm not sure…"

"Yusei, if there's anything I've taught you, it's to help out your friends. And hey, maybe once you've one done that, you can take her out on a date." Martha laughed.

"I'm here to save the world, not date!" Yusei yelled. I laughed with Martha, though I took it seriously.

"Anyways, I'll duel her." Yusei agreed.

"I'm coming. If he's dueling an uncontrollable psychic duelist, well, you know."

"Thank you! Thank you!" He got us into the helicopter and we were at the hospital.

"Where's Akiza Izinski?" I asked the nurse.

"Oh, the traumatized girl? She's in room 561." We walked to the room and saw Akiza.

"Akiza it's me." Yusei wiped away one of her tears. She woke up quickly.

"Huh, where am-" She saw Senator Izinski.

"What are those strangers doing here?"

"Akiza-"

"If you want to straighten out what you did, forget it. I have a new family now! Sayer-" Akiza gasped as if she remembered something.

"My little rose." Ms. Izinski said.

"Akiza, listen to me! They know what they did, and they're sorry!"

"Sorry won't cut it. How would you like to be feared by your own family, then rejected! The only family I've ever had is gone! Sayer's dead, and if you haven't noticed, he was a father to me than that- that stranger ever was!"

"Akiza-"

"Save it Yusei. If you're trying to erase the past, don't bother. I've already forgotten about them."

"The only time I've gotten through to the real you is dueling, and if that's what it takes than okay."

"Duel? I thought you never were going to ask." A nasty edge had crept into Akiza's voice.

"Let's duel!"

_"Yusei, I hope you know what you're doing. Dueling an angry psychic duelist might not be the best idea you've ever had."_

_"Well, he is a signer."_

_"Hero?"_

_"Yep."_

_"So, how?"_

_"Akiza's giving off some major energy. I felt like comforting you."_

_"So, please tell me how long you're going to be in my head."_

_"Most likely when my fuel source runs out."_

_"Cool. Um, Akiza's also a signer, if you haven't noticed."_

_"I have, and frankly I'm probably scared for Stardust, one of my brothers."_

_"Brothers?"_

_"Well, signer dragons are so entwined, we consider ourselves siblings. Ancient Fairy Dragon uses her signer to protect the duel monsters realm or whatever. She never mentions how the world of this realm also needs to be saved."_

_"Uh, so, are all duel monsters this annoying?"_

_"Ha ha. You know, I am in your head. We are entwined by fate. Be nice. Oh, and I think your brother is in trouble."_

"I play-" My voice was drowned out by the wind and I couldn't raise my arm to play my trap. Akiza's energy stabilizer fell from her hair.

_"Not good." I thought._

_"Ya think?"_

_"Oh, shut up. You are much less annoying in battle."_

_"Dragons have feelings too."_

_"Can you talk to the other dragons?"_

_"Yeah, but I can't control her. She has to listen to Akiza!"_

_"Oh, right, you can read my thoughts."_

"Akiza, I don't give up on my friends, so I'm not giving up on you!"

"I'm your friend?"

"Of course! With this mark, you're my friend, whether you like it, or not!"

"No! You're lying! It's all because of this mark. Without this mark, you wouldn't be talking to me!"

"No, maybe that mark has influenced your life. Maybe it has made a hard road for you. But it gave you friends too, and special abilities that no one else has."

_"Deep stuff." Hero said._

_"Yeah. Can the other dragons talk to their signer?"_

_"Yes, but we rarely do. We don't ever have nearly enough energy to form a connection. You're a special case. For some reason, I can draw ener-d from our duels and use it as power. You create a large amount of ener-d. So, I can talk to you. All the other dragons can't do that. Besides, we don't need to talk to them. We've formed a connection that no words could ever explain. No matter how stubborn my signer is, I can tell how you feel without you saying anything, and you can do the same."_

_"Thanks Hero."_

"Stop! I don't want to do this anymore! You've already pushed me away don't come any closer!" Suddenly, a huge machine flew from the side of the room.

"Stop!" Akiza raised her hand and closed her fist. She was connecting with her powers, using them instead of unleashing them and letting them take over.

"I did it. I controlled my power."

"Yusei, End this duel."

"Okay, but only cause you asked me too." He attacked with Stardust and Akiza's life points dropped to zero.

"Akiza, get up." I offered my hand to her.

"What is it?"

"You are really strong. All that power is really good, and if you can use it, you could do great things. I could try to teach you to control it. Without that energy stabilizer." I said as I looked at the hairpin on the floor.

"Thanks. I'll take up the offer." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"And hey, we need another signer. Could you help us defeat the Dark Signers?"

"Of course, Yusei."

"Nice job bro, but I think Martha won't be too happy." I smiled as his eyes widened.

"What?"

"She has to patch you up again."

"Oh, real funny." I cracked up laughing, while Yusei stared at me with a slight smile on his face.

"Akiza, I think we should get you to your home. For the first time in 15 years."

"Yeah." Jack and Yusei heaved Mr. Izinski on their shoulders and put him in his black limo. His cell phone rang. He didn't even look at it.

**I had to put in that little Hero Dragon bit. I wanted to devolp his character, and I needed some good old Yugioh humor. If they removed the puns, the humor might actually amuse me. I'm watching Bleach right now. Good show, if you like anime, cowards and AWESOMENESS. It's a show about a guy who kills giant monsters with a sword. How cool is that? Well not kills, purifies but still. BYE**


	12. Chapter 12 Preparing

**So, does anybody want me to actually say anything? No? Okay. Bye.**

**Reviewers: Shimmering-Sky, The Queen of Water**

**Shimmering-Sky: Cool! Thanks, and I'm glad you're updating on Blue Sky. Write On!**

**The Queen of Water: Thanks, and as for what happens next, well, read. Write On!**

Preparing

"Akiza, come on. Control your power." Akiza and I were at the Goodwin mansion, and for the past two hours, I was trying to train her.

"I'm trying." She was dueling me, and I told her to take off her energy stabilizer. Her power had given me a few scratches, but I was fine.

"Okay, now reach out and connect with your power. Don't fight it, control it!" I felt a sudden drop in wind speed.

"That was great Akiza!"

"I did it! Thanks Destiny."

"Now that you know how without that energy stabilizer, you should be fine. There are some times when it's okay to let a bit of power loose, but as long as you're in complete control, you'll be find."

"Okay, I think I'm going to take a walk." She said happily. I had felt a change in Akiza ever since her duel with Yusei. She seemed more like the girl Yusei had reached during their first duel. A girl who just had power and didn't know how to use it.

"I think I'll go find Yusei." She nodded and left, trying to roll up her hair in her stabilizer.

"Hey Yusei."

"Hey."

"You're thinking about the duel."

"Yeah, I'm scared. Kalin nearly sent me to the Netherworld. My best friend nearly killed me." Yusei said, as his eyes veered off into the distance.

"I know, and I'm scared too, but no matter what Lizzie or Kalin does, we have to beat the Dark Signers. They are having no feelings other than anticipation right now. Not guilt, or anything else. Each Dark Signer is targeted to a signer. I don't know who's targeting Akiza or Jack, but still.

"What about the other two? Luna and the other signer?"

"Most likely the one who stole Ancient Fairy Dragon is going to target Luna. He targets her physically, not emotionally."

"Oh. After all Akiza and Jack have been through in their lives, I don't know who's going to get them."

"Are you two ready?" Goodwin's sharp uptight voice surprised us.

"Yes."

"Then come this way." Akiza, Luna, and Jack were already there.

"To prevent the Dark Signer's plan from succeeding, we need to defeat them all in duels and shut down the old Ener-d Reactor. There are five towers. This one is Ccapac Apu, or the giant. Aslla Piscu, or the Hummingbird. This one is Acci Amura or the Panther. This is Ccarayhua, or the Lizard. This is Cusilliu, the Monkey. The final place is the reactor itself, or Uru, the Spider. We're going to sleep at a friends tonight." I laid it out to them as Goodwin watched.

"The Spider? When I dueled Trudge he had some spider on his arm, then it disappeared when I won." Jack said.

"Most likely mind control something or other." I said.

"What? You saying he was controlling my mind?"

"Yes. Each Dark Signer has some connection or power. Like signers, it can be an obvious power, or it can be deeper than that. More or less. The head Dark Signer has a direct connection with the King of the Netherworld, giving him various abilities."

"How'd you find all this out?" Jack asked.

"Between my father, and the Crimson Dragon. The Dark Signers are not good duelists. They're perfect. They know our every strategies and our every moves. They have decks built specifically to surprise and tear us down. We need to be on our alert or something will happen. Dark Signers don't want your blood because of their mark. They want revenge."

"That explains a lot. Some girl named Misty attacked me and demanded to know about her brother. She was a Dark Signer, but someone else was there. Someone who beat Sayer in a duel." I heard her quiver on the word Sayer and knew she was still shaken up. "She knew my deck, and my moves. I agree with her."

"Then that's four. Misty, Lizzie, Kalin and Roman."

"Then who are the other two?"

"The Monkey is opposed to Luna, who needs Ancient Fairy Dragon. The Hummingbird is opposed to Jack, by process of elimination." None of us slept peacefully that night. I climbed on the roof and Star-gazed.

"Hey." Maria appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey."

"Tensions high?"

"Yeah."

"Crow's coming. He'll be here soon."

"I noticed your runner didn't have a duel mode."

"I'm no good at dueling. I'm pretty bad. I dueled the kids because I can't deny them. I only own a duel disk for fun. My runner does have a duel mode, it's just a hybrid model, and I never insert the disk."

"Oh. You built it?"

"Nah, Crow built it, I just made a few modifications. Before I met the kids, I got into fights. I hung out in the wrong places, said some bad things. Then I met Crow, and he was pretty much everything I was and more."

"And you're telling me now because…"

"If you go to the Netherworld, I can't tell anyone anymore. I trust you. You're kind of like the sister I never had."

"Oh."

"I'm going. I need to take care of the kids." She disappeared into the shadows before I could ask why she trusted me. Crow's black and orange runner blended in with the night, excluding the orange.

"Hey." I jumped off the roof and landed on the ground."

"You come out of nowhere. At Yusei's birthday, at the Enforcer's party." He shook his head as he removed his black helmet.

"Why'd you come?"

"Well, just because I'm not a signer doesn't mean I can't help. Let's kick some Dark Signer butt."

"Okay, but as long as you're around Me, Yusei, Jack, Luna, or Akiza. We don't want you to end up like all those people at the other duel."

"Right. So, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Could you sleep with all this on your mind?"

"I guess not."

"I'll just tell you now. Kalin rocked Yusei to the core. He's scared."

"I'd be too. Kalin and us were close."

"Yeah. Hey what's that?" In the distance a figure in a cloak was coming to the house.

**Hello. Nothing to say. BYE**


	13. Chapter 13 The Dark Signers

**I can't eat anything crunchy or chewy, thanks fluoride. I'm watching arguably the worst Sonic series, Sonic Underground. The voices are grating, but I can't stop watching. Disney, why'd you buy this show? **

**Reviewers: Shimmering-Sky The Queen of Water**

**Shimmering-Sky: Yay, Blue Sky will be up soon! Also as for the cloak, you'll see. (Malicious laughter) Anyways, I can't wait for Blue Sky.**

**The Queen of Water: Thanks, and good job on your stories. Keep it up.**

The Dark Signers

"It's a Dark Signer! I can tell by the cloak. We've got to wake everyone up!"

What? Let's go." We woke up an annoyed looking Martha and Jack. We told them who was coming. Soon, everyone was out on the yard.

"Hello, my name is Roman. Now that introductions are out of the way, I believe you dueled my associates and lost, but your runners gave out. I have come to finish their work."

"You've hurt my friends, and the Satellite. You're not getting away with this." Yusei had his duel disk out and ready.

"Yusei, you know what the stakes are, and what is at risk. Win." I said.

_"He'll do just fine." _

_"I hope Hero, I hope."_

_"He isn't surprised anymore, he's really in it to win it."_

_"This is the lead Dark Signer. He's no pushover."_

_"Neither is Yusei."_

_"Then we'll rely on fate and hope Yusei's dueling skills are really good."_

_"They are."_

_"You've faced the Dark Signers before. Why are you acting so calm?"_

_"What, you want me to worry when you are already fretting?"_

_"Very good point."_

_"So don't worry. Anyways, he still has 2600 life points. Plenty."_

_"And how much does Roman have?"_

_"4000."_

_"I feel so much better."_

_"Yusei's gotten out of tight spots before."_

_"Wait a minute, stop talking. I think it's an Earthbound Immortal"_

"I summon Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

"The kids, Martha!" I tried to grab a small kid's hand, but she ended up tribute to Uru. I couldn't save them. My mark glowed even brighter as I felt the force pull me toward Uru. Finally, a giant spider shape emerged from the glowing stone.

"Roman, you'll pay for this! My brother is going to win, Earthbound Immortal or not!" The kids Crow had sworn to protect, the only mother figure I've really had in the Satellite, all gone.

"Yusei, finish this." I said. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt, and Yusei was in the biggest hurt range right now.

_"He's as mad as you."_

_"Then he'll win."_

_"He can summon Stardust Dragon with his hand this turn."_

_"Really?"_

_"I can talk to Stardust, even without him being summoned."_

_"Cool, but we're not out of it yet. Stardust is strong, but Uru is literally indestructible."_

_"Well, there can only be one target left if Yusei can't attack it, and we can still win."_

_"No, at best Yusei will have to tie it. That way I won't lose a brother, but won't lose an enemy either."_

_"What?"_

_"What's in Yusei's hand?" _

_"Sonic Chick, Meteor Storm, and a spell Stardust didn't get a look at."_

_"With those cards he can tie, that's it. No miracle draw can save him, I know his deck."_

_"Wait, who is that?" _A small child had appeared. He had on ratty clothes, a mass of orange hair, and Yusei seemed really surprised, like he knew the kid.

"Oh no, Yusei!" He didn't seem to hear me. The Dark Signer had used one of his tributes to duel, and seeing how they weren't a shadow drone, he had done it to shake up Yusei so he couldn't duel.

"Rally!"

"Oh no" Jack said.

"What- What's happening?" Akiza asked.

"Rally!" Yusei ran toward him but was interrupted by vicious laughter.

"Miss your friend? I freed his spirit so he could duel you instead of me." Roman gloated.

"You can't!" Yusei yelled. "I won't duel my friend!"

"You have no choice. You either have to attack him and win, or be attacked and lose. Now then, what will it be? Are you going to battle your closest friend, or just stand there and let the world down in order to save this one pathetic pal of yours?"

"You can't do this!" Yusei shouted.

"Yusei, you don't understand his power. He can do whatever he wants." The small child said.

"I won't duel!"

"You have to. You're the only hope left. Look at him, he's taken everyone!"

"You coward!" Yusei looked at Roman.

"I'm- I'm sorry!"

"Don't do it Rally!"

"Oh, he will duel, even if it means beating you."

"I use Uru's ability! By sacrificing one of the monsters on my field, I get one of yours! Sorry Yusei. I summon Turbo Rocket!"]

"No Rally, I know what you're doing!"

"Don't make it harder! Me and take and everyone are trapped! I'm sorry."

"Please don't do this."

"Rally!" Jack cried.

"I know you'd rather get sent to the Netherworld than duel me Yusei That's why I have to end this duel on my own terms! I tune Turbo Rocket with my Turbo Booster so that I can Syncro Summon Turbo Booster Cannon!"

"That monster only has one ability." Akiza said.

"Oh no!"

"I activate my cannon's special ability. I can destroy any monster on the field and then half its attack points are damage to its owner. And no one said who's monster I have to choose."

"No!"

"Good luck Yusei. I'll be watching, from the shadows. Alright, let's get it over with! I destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru! Find a new pawn Roman!" The kid landed on the ground.

"Rally! Oh no!"

"Hey, Yusei. You can bring us back. I know you will." The kid turned to dust and scattered to the wind.

"Rally!"

"Yusei!"

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that outcome. Ha, no wonder the human race is going extinct, no one is selfish anymore."

"Now be kind, they did just lose some friends to the shadows." A man with a black and yellow robe said.

"Are they-" Akiza started.

"Gone?" Kalin smirked. Your pals are with us and all the others lost from this world. Want to get them back? Well I'm right here Yusei."

"No!" I screamed. I might not have known the kid, but he was important to Yusei.

"Oh please. Stop your whining. I shed no tears when I drowned!" Lizzie threw off her hood.

"Lizzie, you are gonna pay! I'm sorry Jacob and Carrabelle drowned, but it's not my fault! I didn't push their heads underwater, I didn't chain them to heavy rocks, and I didn't take them on a journey for my own selfishness!"

"You could have saved them. Yusei would have made it."

"He was two! He couldn't swim! Much less all the way to New Domino!"

"Time for catch up is later Lizzie. I have to say my proposal." Roman snapped. "Signers and their friends, you know of the five towers that shut down the ener-d reactor. Each Dark Signer will be positioned at their Earthbound Immortal. I'm very sure you remember them. As for my other two Dark Signers that haven't been introduced, we shall save them for another time."

"Devack?"

"How'd you guess?" Devack asked.

"You joined from the beginning, already a Dark Signer by time Roman became one."

"Very good research. And you must know I have something the small one is looking for."

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna said as he held up the card.

"Well that settles it. We'll be at the appropriate towers, and you can have your revenges and what not. Let us go." Roman and the other Dark Signers began to walk away. The rest of us did the same, except for Jack. I looked at him as he chased after a hooded Dark Signer, a girl covered in orange stripes. He tore off her hood and gasped in recognition.

"Carly? What're you doing?"

"If it's answers you want, meet me tomorrow." She put her hood back on and ran off.

"Jack, I don't know who that-"I gasped too. She was the stuttery reporter back at the tournament.

"I'm going to bed. In the morning, I'll get what I want."

"Jack-"

"Just don't tell anyone. I need time to sort things out myself."

"Okay. She's not Carly anymore." I said, recalling her name.

"I know that, and I also know that I have a chance to turn her back to normal."

"Jack, I don't know what happened to her, but whatever happens, don't hold back. My best friend nearly killed me. I don't want anybody else to get hurt. I can't stop them from summoning Earthbound Immortals. I can't stop them from using people. I can try, and I will. So go and get Carly, or else the darkness controlling her will hurt more and more people." I said this without raising my voice, in a hard steel tone.

"When that girl, Lizzie, said about her brother and someone named Carrabelle drowning, what actually happened?" He asked.

"When you were two, I had two best friends, Taylor and Lizzie. They made a crazy plan to escape the Satellite. I couldn't leave Yusei, so they said we could bring our siblings along. It was too dangerous, so I refused. Taylor's little sister and Lizzie's little brother died. Taylor made it to New Domino, Lizzie wasn't too lucky. She drowned, and the Dark Signers took her in."

"Oh. I'll see you tomorrow." Jack left without another word. I followed him to the house and went to bed. Tomorrow was a big day, but I was sure I couldn't sleep.

**Sonic Underground ended too early, and it makes me hate the show all that much more. Whatever, I still have Bleach. I had to make that little end scene though. BUY (Haha. See what I did there?) BYE**


	14. Chapter 14 Devack's Duel

**I won't be able to update for a while, since I'm going to camp. I'll update on either next Saturday or next Sunday.**** On a happier note, I'm going to camp! **

**Reviewers: The Queen of Water: Hey, so another review another chapter. Wait, reverse that. I'm running out of things to say. Write On!**

Devack's Duel

"We'll go separately to cover more ground. Yusei is going to Ccapac Apu, for his own reasons. I'm going to Acci Amura. Luna's going to Cusilliu to get Ancient Fairy Dragon. I'm going to Acci Amura to deal with Lizzie. Ccarayhua goes to Akiza. So that leaves Aslla Piscu to Jack." I looked at him, the only other knowing about Carly.

"Okay. So I'll drive Luna to this Cusithingy." Trudge said.

"Ok, Jack, Yusei, and I can ride our runners. Akiza…" I looked at her, unsure.

"I'll ride with Mina." She said.

"Then it's settled. Akiza and the twins, I'm assuming Leo wants to go, are going together then breaking off here. Yusei and I will ride and break off here. Jack will have to ride alone. We meet up at Uru when we're done. Questions?"

"Yeah. Who put you in charge?" Leo asked.

"Pipsqueak, shut it. The same thing that's going to save us all, the Crimson Dragon, of course if you are a signer and are willing to risk your life and actually memorized the names of the Earthbound Immortals instead of making friends when you were twelve, go ahead!" I retorted.

"On second thought, lead the way." Leo said.

"Thank you."

"Alright, let's go. Good luck." Yusei put on his red helmet. I gave Jack a silent look that said good luck. He didn't acknowledge it with more than nod.

"So who's dueling first?"

"Judging by what I remember, Luna will reach her destination first."

"Good. Then I'll watch the skies for a monkey." As I accelerated, my fears increased. Usually riding cleared my mind, but now I was worrying.

_"Don't fret. Fear catches like a wildfire if the strongest is unsure." _

_"Words of wisdom. Are you really Hero?"_

_"Ha ha. Just because I have a personality doesn't mean I can't be a wise guy."_

_"You usually are a wise guy." _I laughed, causing Yusei to look at me funny, but I disregarded it.

_"I'd keep this conversation in my head."_

_"See. A wise guy."_

_"Don't you bring that up. I'm in your head."_

_"And I'm sure you'll want to cause me mental damage right before I save the world."_

_"Not what I meant."_

_"Whatever, it's break off point." _I veered off to the left while Yusei kept on going straight. Suddenly, a purple monkey shape appeared.

"_Looks like Luna is dueling."_

_"No, I can't feel my mark. It should be telling me something. It's not even tingling."_

_"I'm afraid since Ancient Fairy Dragon is not with her signer, I can't talk to her."_

_"Then we'll just have to guess. Devack wants to duel Luna, so…"_

_"Leo? That kid you were yelling at earlier?"_

_"We've got to go back. That kid can't defeat a Dark Signer! I may not like him, but I'm not cruel."_ My runner swerved around and I jumped a trash heap.

_"This shall delay your duel."_

_"Look, Ancient Fairy Dragon needs to be free, and pipsqueak can't free her."_

_"Alright. Ride on then."_

"Trudge, fill me in."

"Luna disappeared, then Monkey guy showed up and Leo went to duel him."

"That idiot! He can't even touch a Dark Signer's life points, much less beat one! Unless he's under a signer's protection, he will get beaten to a pulp."

"Well, I guess so, but what about Luna?"

"Spirit world. One of the Signers has the ability to transport there, but sometimes only the spirit goes. I read up on some old files to confirm this."

"Oh great. You're playing along too." Trudge said.

"You believe in Signers, you believe in the Netherworld, but you don't believe in the Spirit World."

"Oh be quiet."

"I came, after seeing the light. Got blocked by a bunch of Shadow Drones." Yusei said.

"I can't feel Luna at all. Definitely Spirit world."

"What?" Yusei asked.

"Later, as of now, better see to it that we're giving Leo all our hope."

"Do we have any?"

"No, but encouraging words might say we have some."

"Like you're one for cheerleading. Or for Leo for that matter."

"On second thought, hoping with all our hearts might be enough."

"Yeah." The tension and odds got to us, and we were laughing.

"I wouldn't stop you if that guy didn't just sacrifice two of his monsters and is starting to monologue." Trudge said.

"What?"

"I summon Earthbound Immortal Cusilliu!" Devack said.

"This is not good." I said

"No. They're going to take tribute of the remaining people!" Yusei said.

"No, I remember Cusilliu had a different type of summoning. It had to use something other than human souls, but I forgot. Oh don't give me that look, like you'd remember everything ever said to you when you were a kid."

"Luna? What the-"

"She's completed her purpose in the Spirit World and has returned, but now may be a little too late."

"Right. You didn't remember what that thing used to be born, but what a specific Signer can do and why."

"Trudge, don't mess with my sister."

_"They don't seem to be on very good terms with each other."_

_"So you can't read my memories. He was a Sector Security officer. He broke the law to have fun with us. He duels okay, but we're better."_

_"Oh. And no, I can't tell what happened to you before you came to New Domino."_

_"Why?"_

_"You didn't need protecting, and not enough ener-d."_

_"Right, so what do you suggest in the situation of a signer and a bad duelist?"_

_"Hope?"_

_"Heard the earlier conversation?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Well, they are winning."_

_"Sighs of relief."_

_"Why?"_

_"I felt this moment needed a joke."_

_"My entire life needed a joke."_

_"Don't be so down, that's one Dark Signer down."_

_"Not yet. Creatures backed into corners take out the claws."_

_"Or monkey tails in this case."_

_"And… There we go, Power Tool Dragon."_

_"Nice duel."_

"-Stiny? Are you okay Destiny?"

"Oh, um, yeah I'm fine."

"Well, let's ride."

"Hey Yusei, now that we're done, can we ride with you guys? I mean, what's the point of staying separated?"

"Trudge, as many, ah, good times as we've had, you're right. Just try to keep up, okay?" I said.

"Thanks! I'll go check on the twins. And uh, escort them to the tower."

"I remember some of our duels. Remember my first runner, and Trudge dueled with one of his officers?"

"Speaking of which, what happened to your runner?"

"Jack stole it and remade it."

"That's why his runner looked familiar."

"Anyways we'd better ride." I put on my silver helmet and got on my runner. This duel might have ended well, but there were more to come. As the tower went down, my runner revved. As soon as Trudge was in the truck, we were off, time and hope not being on our side.

Camp is tomorrow, and I have to ride with 56 kids from a diffrent place... Time to play Nyan-stop and drive myself crazy so others will shy away from me for being crazy! Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh. BYE


	15. Chapter 15 The New Dark Signer

**I got back from camp. Now I can't go until I'm 18. Oh well. Whatever. Does anybody else like Dr. Mario theme? **

**Reviewers: The Queen of Water, FiringShootingStar**

**FiringShootingStar: Sorry about description, I kind of knocked that out because I pretty much watched the episode as I was writing, so I was so focused on dialogue I forgot description. Thanks for pointing that out. Write On! (By the way, I'll take a look at your stories, they look interesting)**

**The Queen of Water: Thank you, and I had a great time at camp. So, Write On!**

A New Dark Signer

"So, where are we going?"

"Actually, a new dark force appeared somewhere around where Maria disappeared. She's my friend, so I'll scout it out. You don't have to come."

"It's best to stay together. Besides, I'm not leaving you with Leo and Trudge." Yusei said.

"Alright. I disregarded the little part about Leo." The energy in the air was so dark it was almost pressuring.

"You feel it too?" I asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel right, but I guess that's the Crimson Dragon telling us."

"Yes, but it's just letting us feel that Dark- Wait, more Dark Signers. Look, it's not a true Dark Signer, it isn't one of the original six, but it's still a Dark Signer." The purple fire burned in the sky. If I hadn't known what it meant, it would be pretty.

"So, I'm assuming we're going to the whale?" Trudge said.

"You got it." I noticed Luna was looking at her shoes nervously.

_"Luna, I know you're scared, we all are. You don't what anyone to get hurt. Just be strong."_ I thought. I know she couldn't hear me, but I knew all this was a lot for a ten year old.

"Let's ride."

"You're going to get it now!" The familiar voice made me slam on the brakes and check. Not anyone else my brother loved, no, no, no, no, no!

"Crow!" He didn't seem to hear us, but his black runner was swerving to avoid the worst damage. I saw Yusei jump the wall of purple flames. Without thinking, my runner skidded the ground near his.

"Crow, stop it! This is a Dark Signer! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Yusei, neither do I. Those kids, Rally, Martha, Maria, they're all gone! I need to help them by dueling and winning." Then Yusei suddenly caved, which surprised me until I saw. Crow was crying. None of Yusei's friends had ever really cried, or really been sad. I couldn't explain it, but he needed to do this. It was a matter of pride and love, besides, what could I do to stop him? Ram him?

"Crow, do this. For the kids, and Rally, and Martha, and Maria. For everyone in the Satellite. Beat him." I then first noticed the Dark Signer. He was the guy who had tried to kill Goodwin. He had a giant black runner, that made mine look like a toy. I needed to get out of the way.

"Yusei, we may not have Crow's wings, but we can try to clear the wall! Go and use the way behind you, I need to talk to Crow!"

"No, you jump and I talk. I know Crow a lot better!"

"Alright!" My sleek silver runner nearly slammed into the wall of flames, but thanks to my little tune-up, I manage to turn at the last second. My runner flew over the wall of fire.

"How'd you do that?"

"Lot's of time on a runner. When you're older, you just might be able to get one, but you won't need one with those dueling skills."

"Stop it. Leo held out against a Dark Signer, and that's more than you could say." Trudge said. I gave him one of my excellent death glares as I played Hero Dragon on my duel runner. The silver dragon alone shut them up.

"Um, I'll just, um, nevermind."

_"Finally! I never get to stretch my wings."_

"Did that thing just… talk?"

"Yep. Hero, I can't just summon you to the world every time you're bored."

_"Yeah you can."_

"It talks!" Leo said.

_"Can I use Hero Burst? Please please please! I'm not an it. Please!"_

"As much as I would like to say yes, no. No severely burning people."

"What?"

"Shut up, or do you want to be burned to a crisp?"

_"Your brother, you let him go. Why?"_

"You know."

_"Oh, well still. He'll probably be hurt." _At this the tears I've held in started to flow.

"_Don't cry, I said probably. Besides I wasn't posing anything."_

"Sorry, just, you know about the promise, and I've broken it several times. I don't want to break it again."

"Um, what?"

"Sorry, I'd rather keep the dragon in my head."

"Wait, you talk to him, in your head?"

"Uh, yeah, that's why I zone out sometimes. He talks to me."

_"And that's also why she's half crazy."_

"Hero, one more word, one more word."

_"Um, right. And what're you going to do? Send me to the graveyard?"_

"Yes."

_"Um, then I'll just shut up."_

"That's what I thought."

"Um, so is this going on inside your head normally?"

_"Usually she's much more obnoxious."_

"That's it, shut up, or be sent to the graveyard."

"Good answer; and I think Crow's about to end this duel."

"Yusei how's Crow?"

"He needs to duel this guy. He hurt his pride pretty bad. I don't think Crow'll forgive him."

"He was corrupted in a time of need, where he was influenceable. All of them were."

"Well, I still don't know, Griegor had some pretty deep stuff and a lot of regrets. I don't know how they hit him."

"Yusei, we're all weak one time or another. Dark Signers are hurt and then are saved by a thirst for revenge. None of them think clearly. Get into their heads, and you can find the real them. Only way to get into their heads is to somehow convince them about the truth, not the twisted lies they made themselves believe."

"Well, I'll tackle Kalin next."

"I'm coming with you. You'll need all the help you can get to beat a duelist that's a true Dark Signer and was a talented duelist even before that. Also when his aggression is against you."

"Yeah, thanks sis."

"So, can I come?" Crow asked with a shaky voice, trying to regain his facetious tone.

"What do you think?"

"Alright then, let's go." He had regained some of his sarcastic edge, but was still pretty shaky.

"Let's get moving." I made sure that Luna, Trudge, Crow and Leo were following us and then I slammed the brakes. Kalin was going to have to wait. Lizzie was the next Dark Signer I was targeting.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I was at camp, now my brother is at camp, and then I forgot while I played Portal. Yeah. So Update soon. BYE**


	16. Chapter 16 Acci Amura's Final Stand

**I'm addicted to the song Cara Mia. I'm not one to listen to operas, but when it's sung by turrets, you got to love it. I'm mad because now I can't watch Dragonball GT. Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I haven't done a disclaimer in a while, so the following is a non-profit fan-based fanfiction. Yugioh, Yugioh Gx, Yugioh Zexal and Yugioh 5d's belongs to Funamation, Toei animation, 4kids and Kazuki Takahashi. Please review. Oh and I made a Pokémon reference, so what? I know the duel's short, but I really need to get on with it. I need to post fairly fast to keep interest, and when I wrote out the duel, I was really tired. Whatever. Write On! :D **

Acci Amura's final stand

"So, you decided to show up. I almost went to look for Uru to hear him rant. It can be entertaining how he's so passionate about fate and stuff. Luckily, he has more common sense than you. Common sense would be to join us." Lizzie said as she carelessly jumped off of the building she'd been sitting on.

"Lizzie, I know you want somebody to blame for all this, but you know I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly, you did nothing, and I drowned!"

"Look, what could I have done?"

"Saved Jacob, Carrabelle, or come along and actually help." Her every word bit like venom as a piece of scrap metal rolled off of a trash heap.

"I was trying to get Jacob to not grow up in a dump!" She gestured to the broken buildings, and cracked road.

"This, dump, is our home, and if you don't care to try to keep someone in a dump instead of letting them die, then maybe I have a good reason for proclaiming my innocence. I remember when we used to have fun, watch over our siblings, duel. Now you washed that all away.

"Oh, but we're going to duel alright. A duel that you'll never forget!"

"Sis-"

"Stay out of this Yusei. You're not the one with a friend who drowned because you cared more about your younger brother than you did about living in New Domino.

"Destiny? Are you okay?" Luna looked at me.

"Oh she's fine compared to what she's going to be. Let's stop the small talk and get running. I'm bored." She jumped on her runner and put on her grayish- green helmet.

"Duel mode activated." The usual female voice said.

"Auto pilot's no fun, I wanna ride." Lizzie laughed wildly. "First one round' the corner gets the draw."

"Let's ride." Lizzie easily rode fast her runner slid right past mine. I pulled in one last trick and dove right around the corner in a tight turn.

"Oh well, you'll need more than the first turn to beat me." My hair was whipping in the wind, but I still drew. I had Black Hole, Anti-Power, Silent Assassin Girl, Town Hero, Deadly Trap, and Hero Shield.

"I summon Town Hero in defense mode, then I equip him with Hero Shield, which raises his lowers his attack points by the number of defense point I choose to let him gain. Let's get 1000 extra defense. I then play his special ability, which lets me add a card to my hand for every Hero monster on the field. I get another card." I had a Blue Eyes White Dragon, which wasn't going to help me now. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." My trap would destroy any monsters summoned in the next three turns, including mine, if I wanted to summon my Blue Eyes, I was going to have to let her summon a monster.

"I summon out Beast of the Sea! It allows me to destroy one monster per turn as long as I have two Sea monsters, right now I have none. That's going to change. I special summon Beast Tamer! As long as I have one Beast monster on the field, I can use this as a equip card and let it attack with double the damage, but only every other turn. Beast take out the little Hero." She said as if she pitied it.

"Not so fast, I play my trap, now that you're done monologue-ing, and negate the summoning of Beast of the Sea and Beast Tamer. I think you know what this means or do I have to explain more common sense to you?"

"Alright, then I play the spell Trap Decoy, so that'll fall to your trap instead of my and your beasts. I'll end my turn because I can't attack due to Trap Decoy's effect. Do you still have that old Dragon, by the way? It was cool for a few kids who were eight or six, but we grown-ups don't like old playthings for children."

"That is it. Deck, don't fail me now." I closed my eyes for a minute then drew. Hero Suit Mechanic. "I summon Hero Suit Mechanic, which lets me Syncro-Summon. I'll show you the difference between a plaything and a majestic Dragon. For the people who need a protector, and those who need light, I give you, Hero Dragon!"

"Still reading Eragon? Or is a fantasy Dragon more powerful than that thing? Whatever. I play my trap, Giga Drain! If a monster is summoned-"

"I play Town Hero's effect which lets him be the new target of this effect, even in the graveyard as long as he was sent to the graveyard on this turn."

"600 points is better than nothing." Lizzie said though there was a frown instead of her taunting smile.

"I attack your Beast Tamer!" Lizzie's runner swerved a bit but she regained her balance.

"Now I summon out Water Demon! It allows me to summon another Water Demon as long as there's another monster on the field." A little red-eyed monster appeared.

"Now I play Summon Again. I'm allowed to Normal Summon another monster as long as I get rid of the Normal summon I made this turn." One of the little Water Demons disappeared.

"Now, go, and wreak havoc Earthbound Immortal Acci Amura!" The frown was now very prominent on her face.

"I remember when you used to smile all the time, except when Taylor showed you a dress."

"I smile, or are you blind as well as hot-headed?"

"But those smiles were from seeing Yusei and Jacob play together, winning a duel, seeing me and Taylor. You used to smile at the good things and you were one of the nicest people I knew. I cried for weeks after you well, tried to get us a better life. I know you had good intentions. I know that I could've been there, but wasn't. I can't change the past, but I can repair it."

"You, you mean it? Or is it a lie?" Her voice wasn't as poisonous this time, more inquisitive and hurt.

"Liz, I don't lie to my best friends."

"Really? You disappeared and left us and made up some lame excuse Taylor and I didn't believe for a second! I play Acci Amura's special ability! If there's one thing I know, it's that you left people you loved in the dark, and in some cases, let them die!"

"Liz, I'm going to save you."

"Save me? From what?"

"From the past. I don't know what would've happened if I did go, but only that you wouldn't become a Dark Signer. And like I said, I can't change the past, but I can fix it." Her runner went on ahead, as she shook her head, muttering.

"It's all lies! You knew what could have happened, you knew our chances of survival were better if you came. Your little brother and mine could've survived! I won't listen to anymore lies! Acci Amura, attack that Hero Dragon! You said it was a protector, but it sure isn't protecting you."

"I play Hero Smoke! And since he's the only monster on the field, you can't attack."

"I play Acci Amura's special ability! If one of its attacks are stopped by a card effect, it can hit you with halve of its attack points in damage!" I winced as my runner swerved more wildly, but still regained traction."

"I play Earthbound's offering! If I banish one of the monsters in my graveyard, I can attack again!"

"I play Hero's special ability! It gains five-hundred attack points if a Dark monster that has more attack points than it attacks! Sorry Hero, but I've got to save the world! Now I play Hero's Last Stand! This allows my dragon to come back from the graveyard for one attack. Lizzie, I'm- I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you drowned, I'm sorry that you had to become a Dark Signer, I'm sorry about everything. I don't need your forgiveness, but I do need you to hear those words."

Lizzie's runner crashed as the purple fire faded. Her eyes went back to their normal green-gray. Her voice was cracked and I noticed her helmet had slid off.

"I- I know now. You weren't… telling lies. You tried to help me. I know you… can save us from the shadows. Please go and… save the world."

"Lizzie, wait!" But she had already gone to the shadows. I tried not to cry, but tears came anyways. "Lizzie, I'm beating the Dark Signers and bringing you back." I whispered. I cried, then I wiped away my tears and shakily wheeled my runner over to the others.

"Destiny, I know she was your friend."

"No, I'm not going to sit around letting people try to comfort me. I getting those Dark Signers for taking my friend and making her go to the Netherworld. They're going to pay for this!" I said. Nobody responded as I got back on my duel runner.

"Destiny, I know that you still are wishing for your friend. I know that this isn't how any of us wanted it. But remember, you still have the rest of us. And you know full and well you can get her back."

"Yeah. Thanks Yusei." I rode on, with every anticipation to avenge my friend.

**I really did not want to write out this duel at nine when I could be listening to Cara Mia and chilling in my bedroom. That's why it's so short. By the way, Lizzie's deck is a water beast deck. Lizzie has short brown hair, but has bangs covering the left side of her face, and has dark tan skin. So, yeah. BYE**


	17. Chapter 17 Yusei's Stand

**I'm starting to get over my Writer's Block on my other fanfic, so I'll be updating a little less often.**

**Reviewers: The Queen of Water, FiringShootingStar**

**FSS: Yeah, Yusei followed Destiny. Sorry about the non-clarity. Your story is great by the way. I think that Writer's Block is catching for everyone. We reach the climax than can't proceed. So, yeah. Write (and read) On!**

**TQOW: Thanks for liking it. Your stories are great btw and I'm glad you enjoyed mine.**

**I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh Gx, Yugioh 5d's, or Yugioh Zexal. I do own the storyline, Destiny, Maria, Lizzie, and Taylor and any other that are in this story.**

Yusei's Stand

I cried under my helmet silently. Nobody couldmy tears under my helmet and black hair. My best friend had just… I couldn't even bring myself to think about it.

"Destiny, I know that you've got a lot on your mind, but you need to put that behind you. I know comfort isn't going through your hard head, so be reminded about what's at stake here, and what you need to do." He looked at me, those intense blue eyes under his helmet

"Thanks Yusei." I tightened my grip on my runner until my knuckles turned white. I tried to hide it; I was trying not to show weakness, like Hero said. But some wounds can't be covered up.

"Crow, Destiny is really down. I don't think that she's getting better anytime soon." I said.

"Well, that was her best friend Yusei." Crow said. His gray eyes weren't showing, but I know that from his voice that they were stone cold. He was still getting over all the kids, Martha, Maria… The thought made me cringe with sadness.

_"Your brother is worried about you."_

_"No way. Of course he's worried. Your advice is easier said than done."_

_"I know you're sad, but try to listen to your friends and brother. They're trying to help you."_

_"I'm way too far gone to be helped." _I gave a little laugh so only I could hear it.

_"Don't talk like that! At least you're still alive."_

_"I know. I'm just accepting the facts. I just need some time to mope in my own self- pity."_

_"Oh, well in that case, go on and mope."_

_"Thanks for the support Hero."_

_"Anytime."_

_"You're so annoying."_

_"Thank you." _

_"Okay, now I feel so much better. I get to hear you rant in my head while I just saw my best friend get sent to the Netherworld." _

"So, Lizzie's out. Huh, she was a good duelist, but she acts like she has ADHD." Kalin said as he rode toward us.

"Kalin, you're going to pay for this. All those people were innocent and now they're gone because of your actions. You're angry, I know that, but that's not a reason to destroy the world!" Yusei stood without moving, without crumbling like I did.

"Come at me then." He said calmly with that insane smile on his face.

"Let's duel." The two boys were seated, parallel to each.

"Yusei, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Yusei's a great duelist, he's beat me plenty of times." Trudge said half grudgingly, half-jokingly.

"Maybe, but still." My black hair was whipping in the wind.

"Look, Yusei is a great duelist. He won't lose as soon as Kalin draws a card."

"I know, but…"

"No buts, we've got to at least have some faith in your brother." Trudge said.

"Yeah, Hero's trying and failing to cheer me up too."

"Um, Hero, and who said who's failing?" Trudge growled.

"I'm saying who's failing, and Hero is the dragon. Kind of annoying. More or less."

"Um, yeah." Trudge said looking at me like I was crazy."

"In fact, why don't I summon him now?"

_"Because your brother will be distracted by the handsome dragon?"_

_"You mean the big-headed dragon?"_

_"Uh oh, Stardust says Yusei sees Kalin using a different strategy that involves no cards in his hand."_

_"And that means…"_

_"It also involves drawing any card from your deck."_

_"What?"_

_"It also involves drawing-"_

"I heard what you said!" I yelled. "I was expressing surprise." I then looked at my adversaries and said, "Um, I'm talking to Hero, don't… you can… just… ignore it okay?"

"I summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

"Not good." Soon, the ground cracked and Yusei swerved to the left. Kalin wasn't so lucky. Yusei grabbed Kalin's hand.

"I'm not letting go! Last time I thought taking the heat would solve it, but I realize we'll go through it together. I'm not giving up on you!"

"Wha- No, it's too late! This is my path and I chose it!"

"Kalin, I'm doing this to help you." Kalin eventually got back on the road. Suddenly my mark glowed and I felt the Crimson Dragon. Then it disappeared. Not just the glow, my entire mark disappeared. I was sure that my mark was going to Yusei, the Crimson Dragon giving him his power.

"I summon Majestic Dragon in attack mode. Now I tune it with Stardust Dragon to form Majestic Star Dragon. Majestic Star Dragon, attack!" Kalin's runner slid across the pavement.

"Kalin!" Yusei got off his runner and ran over to his friend as the purple flames all disappeared. He said something to him, and then Kalin went to the shadows.

"They're going to pay!" Yusei yelled. Nobody could see, or knew Yusei enough, to know that he was crying, except for me. Yusei took a breath and wheeled his runner over to us.

"Yusei, I know how you feel, but we need to get to Roman, and fast. I think once we take down the tower, we might be able to get to Uru, now that he's got three less people to hide behind. As for Car- I mean, Asalla Piscu, Jack's got them covered, and Akiza has Misty. So, I think that if we get to Uru, we can take down Roman, and be able to take out the most direct link to the King of the Netherworld. By the way, Uru's a few miles over… there." I said as I scanned the area, trying to get my bearings.

"I'm not going to ask how you know that and just go along with it." Crow said. I looked at my brother and tried to tell him it was going to be okay with a look, but wasn't looking. I knew that we were in a war. Casualties were normal, friends were lost, and people were hurt. But sometimes, you just have to fight the next battle and wait until it's over to grieve.


	18. Chapter 18 Roman and My Father

**I've been working a project. It's already nine pages long. I'm trying to go for a bit. That's it.**

**Reviewers: FiringShootingStar, The Queen of Water**

**FSS: Your story is pretty awesome, and I think that my story would be a total Writer's Block if I didn't rewrite the events of the show. Um, I don't really have anything to say.**

**TQOW: Thanks! You're great for still reviewing all my stories.**

Roman and My Father

"There's the building…"

"Uru, that's the center core, the original Ener-D reactor, the one that let loose a huge Nova and almost destroyed the Satellite." I secretly thought, _"The project that killed Dad." _

"I'm going to go check out some stuff. Be right back." Crow ran up a few flights, vanishing. I nodded gravely as I recognized the computer room with all the files from the Ener-D project. Crow would at least find out something, but probably nothing that was going to be good news.

"Let's go." We walked inside.

"Roman! Come out! You're going to pay for all you've done!" Yusei yelled.

"Don't be so uptight. If you wish to win, you must first win fate's favor. Fate's hand guides us through life. It's fate that let you be a signer, and let me be a Dark Signer."

"Maybe so, but we all have a free will. Fate didn't make you make the choices you did. And those choices played a part in your becoming a Dark Signer."

"All brought together in fate. Fate is a harsh hand meant for harm and a caressing hand meant for comfort. It is the destiny of all people!" I growled at that use of my name. My name meant opportunity. It meant you could do something special and you could make important choices. Destiny isn't a dictator, it's opportunity. "And besides that, you also are in fate's hand, my dear Destiny."

"Roman, if you think you can mess with my family, friends, home, and even my life, you're in for an unpleasant surprise." I said.

"Hmm, we'll get to the surprises later. I like informed comrades, not informed enemies." I dropped my glare only for a minute, thinking that was what Goodwin had said.

"Hey, Roman, what's your last name?" I asked. Trudge and Leo looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't drop my stare.

"That's for a later time my dear." Roman held up a arm which, of course, had a duel disk on it.

"Yusei Fudo. While your sister is interesting, she is not one who I can, or want to, for that matter, duel." I bit my tongue because he was telling the truth, but he still was a spineless coward none the less.

"I seem to think that you should not be at this duel, for you might change the outcome with your abilities." Roman smiled.

"I would never use them to cheat! Besides, they come and go, I can't control it."

"You can't? Well, as the most knowledgeable signer, that's a shame."

"It isn't… You… I think I know what's going on here, and if you want that, then fine. But don't think I won't save my brother if I can. And if I can't, I might as well go with him."

"Thank you for being so compliant Ms. Fudo."

"Yusei, I can't tell you something you don't already know, so I'll say this. Don't mess up, and if you trust in your deck, you can win." I walked off the bridge we were on, trying not to look at Roman or Yusei.

_18 years ago_

"Daddy, what's going on?" My arm had a red mark on it that was stinging. I was crying.

"Don't worry Destiny. You're fine. It's just like in the stories. You're a signer. It's your name." Dad smiled, trying to lighten the mood while being serious.

"Really? So I'm going to save the world?" I asked, the tears stopping.

"Yep. And there might be another signer as well." He looked over at my newborn brother, Yusei.

"Are signers blood-related?"

"No. But fate might connect you two. You just happen to be related." The mark on my arm had vanished completely. "Soon that mark is going to stay. It won't vanish."

"Daddy?"

"What will happen to Yusei if he is a signer?"

"I want you to promise me something. That you'll protect him from what you can. Let him feel pain if it's what he needs. Let him have his own challenges. But never have him be put in unnecessary danger. Protect him with your life." I looked over at my newborn brother.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"If Yusei is a signer, what will happen? You didn't answer." Dad looked into the distance.

"Then he'll have a lot more necessary pain." My four year old eyes were wide and brimming with questions, but Dad had to go work on an emergency call at work.

_The Next Day_

"Wow, your lab is really cool!"

"Thanks." Dad smiled at my naïve and easily impressed nature.

"Hey, could you take care of Yusei for a second? I need to talk to Elise." Mom gestured over to a woman who was walking down the hall.

"Sure." Dad took Yusei into his arms. We walked around for a few minutes. Suddenly, dad put his arm in front of me. "Destiny, wait here. Daddy needs to talk." He put Yusei into my arms.

"Daddy?" I started to question him, but he had already run off. A few seconds later, sirens were blaring, and Yusei started to cry. Dad had run back and took my hand. He scooped up Yusei. He ran down the hallway, with my four old legs barely being able to keep up. Yusei was loudly wailing now. Dad finally paused in a room where I saw scientists run down a hallway. "What's going on dad? Where's mom?" I asked.

"Take care of your little brother. Get into one of the exit pods. Remember I love you." Dad said.

"Dad, don't go" I pleaded with him as I got into the pod. Dad just looked into space. He then ran off as I felt myself shoot upward. Yusei had grown. He had felt the pain that he needed to grow. He had challenges. But he had been put in danger that was needed. None that wasn't needed. Now, he had a final challenge, that was probably full of pain. Now, I felt like Yusei's pain was all necessary, but I was still cringing every time he lost life points, every time he felt pain. It reminded me of all those years back, but now Yusei was dad, fighting for the people he loved, and I was still me, a spectator who was helpless against the forces we were dealing with.

"Luna, Leo, Trudge, I know you know I made a promise to protect Yusei. Not from all pain, but from unnecessary pain. So if Yusei loses, then just know that I broke my promise, and that we've all lost." The three didn't respond. For the first time Leo and Trudge was being sensitive to other people.

"Destiny, I don't know what you're thinking, but know that Yusei isn't helpless."

"I know, I'm just scared. What would you do if it was Leo?"

"I guess I'd worry." Roman and Yusei held up their duel disks and Roman drew.

**Yay! Pointless filler and back story! :) I just needed to post, so this is what I did.**


End file.
